Black Moon Rising
by The Lady Silver
Summary: The great battle between the Sailor Senshi and the Black Moon Clan ended in the destruction of the Door to Space and Time. The Black Moon Clan took control of Tokyo. Now, five years later, Usagi Tsukino is having strange dreams of another life just as Sailor V has re-appeared. Will her memories return? Will the Sailor Senshi be able to reunite and defeat the Black Moon Clan?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: In this story I combine elements from the original Sailor Moon Anime (Japanese & English versions) as well as elements from the new Crystal Anime/Manga. This story centers around the events of Sailor Moon R/Season 2/Black Moon Arc. Please note I use the Japanese versions of first names for the sailor senshi. Enjoy! :-)**

**Chapter One**

**Old News**

_It's been five years since the Black Moon took over Tokyo. The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen haven't been seen since the last great battle against the Black Moon Clan. The battle destroyed the Door of Space and Time, the only way to return to Crystal Tokyo. The city fell under the rule of Prince Demande, who instantly cut Tokyo off from the rest of the world to impose his rule and to get rid of any threat to his reign. He and the Black Moon Clan are biding their time, waiting to return to Crystal Tokyo, or to stop it from ever existing. They, along with the rest of the world, believed that the Sailor Senshi had been defeated but instead their memories had been erased, the work of a spell cast by Sailor Pluto before the door was destroyed. The spell was intended to be temporary, lasting just long enough for the senshi to regain their strength and draw closer to the time of Crystal Tokyo, where they could all be reunited. _

"_Wake up princess." A man's voice echoed. _

"_I'm so tired." She replied. "I want to keep sleeping."_

"_You're the strongest of us all." The voice said to her, more urgent this time. "You have to wake up. You have to remember. It's nearly time."_

"_Remember? Remember what?" She asked._

"_Tokyo. The Moon. Luna. Artemis. Mercury. Venus. Mars. Jupiter. Me…" _

"_I don't understand." She said. "What should I remember?"_

"_We need you. We must reunite before they discover us." The man's voice sounded softer, as if he were walking away. "Everyday they draw closer. Each day that passes is another that we lose."_

"_Wait." She pleaded. "What am I supposed to do? I don't understand!"_

"_Find me." He said as his voice faded away. "Remember—"_

"Usagi." Ms. Tatsuo said sternly as she walked down the length of her classroom. Her black heels clicked loudly against the tiled floor until she came to a stop beside a worn wooden desk.

A girl with long blond hair was fast asleep, her head resting against her open textbook, a pencil still in her hands. Her hair was gathered into two balls on either side of her head, both of them sprouting a long ribbon of golden hair that fell to the floor. All around her were other students, busily working on their assignments but watching their classmate from the corner of their eyes.

"Usagi Tsukino!" Ms. Tatsuo bellowed as she slammed her ruler against the edge of the desk.

Usagi's head jerked up as her brilliant blue eyes popped open. "Wha… what?"

"Get out of my class! NOW!" Ms. Tatsuo shouted as she pointed at the door.

Usagi glanced around herself, keenly aware of her classmates' eyes following her movements as she rose. She closed her textbook and slid it into her bag as she pushed her hair out of her face. This was the second time this semester she had fallen asleep in class.

"IF I catch you sleeping in my class again, I'll report you to the headmistress!" Ms. Tatsuo said as she caught the edge of Usagi's elbow and ushered her to the door.

The young girl felt her cheeks flush as she was all but pushed to the door. "I'm sorry, I stayed up late last night finishing my homework—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Ms. Tatsuo said as she threw the door open and pushed her into the hallway. "This is your last year of high school. If you are not ready to join Prince Demande's Black Moon Academy then you're not useful to Tokyo… and I don't need to tell you what happens to those who aren't useful."

"No Ms. Tatsuo." Usagi said as she hung her head. "I'll do better."

"You'd better figure out just how important your future is to you." Ms. Tatsuo said as she slammed the door on Usagi's face, leaving her alone in the hall.

"Again?" A soft voice asked from behind her.

Usagi turned around to face another girl, dressed in the same uniform as she was. She had short blue hair and light blue eyes that twinkled as she smiled.

"Akari." Usagi said, relieved. "I don't think you can save me from this one. Ms. Tatuso caught me sleeping… again."

"If the headmistress finds you in the hallway she'll kick you out of the school for good this time." Akari said worriedly as she glanced down the hall towards the glass doors of the front office. "Class five is about to leave on a day trip, come with us."

Usagi glanced at the glass doors. The bamboo blinds were closed, at least for the moment. The headmistress liked to roam the hallways and check on the senior classes, scoping out which students needed to be flagged for the Academy and kicking out those that weren't worthy. Ever since Usagi had started high school, it seemed the headmistress had taken a personal interest in her, jumping on every failure that seemed to befall her. "Won't your teacher notice?" Usagi asked.

"She's out, we have a substitute today, Ms. Tanaka." Akari said quickly as she took her arm and led her down the hallway, joining the end of a line headed for the bus just outside the school doors.

Usagi instantly fixed her uniform jacket, making sure the navy collar settled down correctly around her neck and that her white shirt was tucked in properly to her gray skirt.

"Hurry up ladies, you're going to miss this bus!" Ms. Tanaka shouted as she spotted the two girls emerge from the school.

Akari and Usagi sprinted to the bus as the engine turned on, rumbling as it sat ready to go. "Sorry Ms. Tanaka." Akari breathed as she and Usagi reached the steps.

"Get in!" Ms. Tanaka said as she stood aside and the two girls climbed in, settling on the back row as the bus doors shut.

"Alright boys and girls, we are on our way to the Black Moon Museum. It has just been finished and we are one of the first classes who will get to visit!" Ms. Tanaka said as the bus bumped along the road, heading for downtown. "The museum will highlight the great contributions that Black Moon has made to our city, including their great triumph in the battle for Tokyo against the Sailor Senshi."

Usagi leaned against the window of the bus, watching the city pass by. She saw a billboard of Prince Demande as they passed, his brilliant white hair nearly shimmering in the morning light. She found his light blue eyes striking, almost comforting.

"He's so dreamy." One girl with thick black hair said in the row before them. "When I get to the Academy, he'll notice me right away—"

Another girl beside her chuckled. "Notice you? Everyone knows he's dating Esmeraude… and even if he wasn't, he still wouldn't be interested in you."

"Esmeraude? She's just a glorified secretary." The black-haired girl scoffed. "All she does is relay his messages on TV or do interviews and the things he can't be bothered with."

"Look." Akari said, interrupting the chatter as the bus bumped past the massive black stone skyscraper, the renowned Black Moon Academy. It stretched sixty stories into the air, higher than any of the other buildings around it. The sunlight only highlighted the darkened windows and dark stone, making it appear as if it were glistening.

"You think any of us will make it there?" Usagi asked softly as the bus fell into silence. Everyone watched in awe as the bus passed.

"You never know. The Academy takes all sorts of people— this is the location for the scholars. There's still the military campus on the south side and the medical campus to the north." Akari replied softly as the building disappeared. "I hope to join the medical campus."

"I don't know where I'd fit in." Usagi sighed as she slumped against her seat. "I'm not good at anything."

"Everyone has a talent." Akari pressed as she turned to face her. "You're smart Usagi, and fast… maybe you're military material."

"Me? Fighting?" Usagi laughed nervously. "I'm not strong enough."

"Military isn't just fighting." Akari replied as she leaned back against the seat. "There's an intelligence division and then there's the mystical division. The Black Moon can give you powers."

"Powers…" Usagi repeated softly, wondering what type of power the Black Moon gave to those that weren't part of their clan. They were easy enough to spot on the streets, the black crescents shining on their foreheads. Nemesis had opened their planet to the Earth, allowing in more members of the Black Moon clan while not allowing any Earthlings to their own planets. In fact, regular humans were treated like second class citizens. Past nine at night no one was allowed outside unless they were part of the Black Moon. Holidays now followed the Black Moon calendar and only the highest government and military positions went to their own ranks.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we didn't live under the Black Moon's control?" Usagi asked softly. "Don't you remember how it was? How free we were?"

"Shh." Akari said worriedly as her eyes flashed to Ms. Tanaka's back, hoping she hadn't heard. "Talking like that will get you thrown in jail or worse… kicked out of school!"

"If there's a Black Moon clan… then there must be a White Moon one too right?" Usagi asked as she glanced into the morning sky, her eyes searching the heavens for the moon.

"They were the Sailor Senshi." Akari replied in a hushed voice. "They were from the Moon… the one up there." She said as her finger pointed to the sky. "At least that's the rumor… no one knows for sure. There was speculation they were regular humans with ties to the moon. Neither story seems true. The Moon can't support life—"

The bus shuddered as it came to a stop before a large white stone building. Immediately Ms. Tanaka exited the bus, her students forming a line behind her. Usagi trailed at the end, her eyes taking in the magnificence of the museum, standing four stories tall with the front completely made of glass.

"Stay together class!" Ms. Tanaka said as she raised a red folder into the air. "Follow me inside!"

Akari and Usagi joined the line of students following Ms. Tanaka's red folder, climbing the crisp new stone steps to the magnificent glass entrance of the museum. Two guards stood at the door, their gray uniform bearing the dark mark of the black moon on their chests. They eyeballed each student that entered the building, their silver swords glittering hauntingly against their hips.

"Good morning and welcome to the Black Moon Museum." A sharp woman's voice said from the entrance. She was dressed in a from fitting short, golden dress complete with matching heels. Her light brown hair was tied back in a tight bun though her bangs partially obscured the mark of the Black Moon on her forehead. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of black crystal earrings. "My name is Calaveras and I am the curator of the museum. Today is our grand opening and I'm pleased to lead this tour myself. Follow me inside and stay close so you don't get lost."

Akari tugged on Usagi's sleeve as they passed a large sculpture of a man, his short hair and sharp eyes unmistakable. "Blue Saphir." She whispered to her.

"His eyes scare me." Usagi admitted as they passed, feeling as if his eyes were following her.

"He knows all and sees all." Akari said in a hushed voice as Calaveras began to talk. "The dark mark on his head." She inclined her head towards Calaveras who also bore the black moon insignia on her forehead. "It gives him more power than the others… though I suspect it is not the only source."

"Five years ago the Black Moon clan saved Tokyo from a terrible fate at the hands of the evil Sailor Senshi." Calaveras said loudly as they came to a glass section of the museum. Usagi paused as her eyes followed Calaveras to a portrait of five girls, all dressed in sailor uniforms of various colors. She felt the hairs on the back of her head raise as her eyes settled on the one in the middle. Her eyes were a striking blue, the same hue as her own.

"That's uncanny." Akari whispered as she glanced at the girl in the picture. "She has the same hair as you…"

"The Sailor Senshi had the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal. A power that was evil, corrupt… and unnatural." Calaveras continued as she walked past the portrait to a display of wax figures. The same girls were now engulfed in a battle, their hands glowing with power. There was one amongst them, the same girl that had drawn Usagi's attention earlier, holding a large crystal in her hands. She no longer wore the bright blue and red sailor uniform from earlier but was dressed in a long, flowing gown of white silk. A golden crescent moon rested upon the middle of her forehead and her dark eyes were bent in concentration.

"The Black Moon Clan came from the planet Nemesis, at the edge of the solar system, to help fight the threat the Sailor Senshi posed to the planet. They battled for many weeks, and one by one, picked off the Sailor Senshi." She guided them to the next display. A ruined city was around them, only one, the same girl in the white dress remained. Her eyes were wide with fear, her dress tattered and torn. Her fingers still grasped the brilliant silver crystal.

"It was in this battle that the Sailor Senshi were defeated, but not before Sailor Moon, the leader of the Senshi, made one last stand. She destroyed the city with the crystal and disappeared. The Black Moon still searches for her, certain that she still lingers in the city, biding her time until she can fight again." Calaveras continued.

"Ms. Calaveras!" One student said as she rose her hand. "What happened to the Legendary Silver Crystal?"

"No one knows." Calaveras replied as her eyes narrowed. "It hasn't been seen since that battle. Our city will never truly know peace until the Crystal has been found and destroyed."

"And that is why, it is so important for all of you to study hard to make it to Prince Demande's Academy." Ms. Tanaka said with a smile. "And join the search for Sailor Moon and the Crystal."

"Did the other Senshi die?" Usagi asked before she could stop herself.

"No." Calaveras said as she scanned the class until her eyes settled on Usagi's. Her gaze was piercing and intense. "Prince Demande has Sailor Mercury, Mars and Jupiter in his tower. They're his prisoners, until they give us the location of Sailor Moon."

Somewhere inside, Usagi felt as if something were burning a hole in her forehead while her stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. "Will he kill them when he finds out?"

"They're evil, and all evil must be squashed." Calaveras replied as she turned. "Now, follow me to the second floor. We'll go over the history of the Black Moon Clan—"

"Pssst." A soft voice said from behind Usagi.

Usagi turned, her eyes searching the large room which was quickly emptying as Class Five followed Calaveras up the stairs. "Hello?" She asked, her voice echoing. "Someone there?"

A girl, with long blond hair stepped out from behind a glass display, her dark blue eyes nearly the same shade as Usagi's. She too was in a school uniform with a navy blue skirt and white shirt. Her black shoes clicked softly against the tile floor as she approached Usagi. "You…" She whispered, her eyes narrowed.

"Me?" Usagi asked as she took a careful step backwards. She glanced over her shoulder, as if she were expecting her to be talking to someone else. "Who are you?"

"You need to come with me." She said as she reached for Usagi's hand.

"I need to get back to my class." Usagi said as se took another step back and glanced over her shoulder. "I'll get in trouble."

"Don't you see? They're looking for you." The girl said as she put a hand to her forehead and lifted her golden bangs up, revealing a golden crescent.

"You! You're…" Usagi stammered as her heel caught the edge of a display. She fell backwards, crashing to the floor but the girl was fast. She raced to her side, grabbing her shoulders before her head hit the floor.

"Yours will appear… soon, and with it your memories." The girl warned as the sound of approaching feet grew in volume. "I'll be back for you, but you'd be wise to keep quiet." She said.

"Usagi!" Akari's voice called out.

Usagi glanced over her shoulder to see several students from Class Five descending the staircase, Calaveras behind them. She pushed her way through the students, her light brown eyes narrowed in rage.

"Look what you've done!" She shouted as she came to a stop beside her.

Usagi glanced back to the room before her. The girl with the golden crescent had disappeared but Usagi's fall had cracked the glass of another exhibit. She slowly stood as she looked at the display. It was a scene of Sailor Moon, battling Prince Demande with the rest of the Black Moon clan behind him. Her fall had splintered the glass beside the Black Moon and as they all watched, the light fixture at the top of the display fell, crashing into them.

"I'm so… so sorry!" Usagi said quickly as the fixture took out all four members of the clan.

"Get up!" Calaveras shouted as she took hold of Usagi's arm. "You're coming with me!"

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked as she was all but pulled away from her stunned classmates.

"I think a few nights in the Black Moon jail will be a perfect cure for your clumsiness." She said as she thrust Usagi at the two guards by the front doors. They immediately took hold of her arms.

"No! Ms. Calaveras! I'm sorry… it was an accident!" Usagi protested as she was dragged away.

Calaveras merely stood at the entrance of the museum, her eyes narrowed as she watched Usagi being taken to a waiting vehicle.

"What's this?" A dark voice asked as a man, with brilliant white hair appeared beside Calaveras.

"A troublemaker." She replied simply. "I'm having her taken to the Juban jail to think over her decisions, Prince Demande." She said with a bow.

"For a broken glass window?" Prince Demande chuckled as he looked over at the girl. His smile melted away as he caught sight of her dark blue eyes, wide with fear.

"Stop." He ordered the guards as he descended the steps to the street.

Usagi felt her heart nearly stop as the guards holding her stopped moving, both of them releasing her to stand at attention as Prince Demande approached. She felt a lump grow in her throat as he came to a stop before her. "Prince… Demande." She whispered and bowed to him.

"I'm sure what happened was an accident." He said as he looked her over. "Though… I must say, you look… exactly like someone I used to know."

"Sir?" Usagi asked as she glanced at a bewildered Calaveras.

"Come with me." Prince Demande said as he offered her his elbow. "I have something to show you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Destiny**

Across the street on a rooftop, a girl with thick, golden hair frowned as she crouched low, her knees resting against the warm stone of the roof. She watched as a girl, with long blond hair caught into two buns, was led from the Black Moon Museum. Her eyes narrowed as she watched a man emerge from behind her, his brilliant white hair unmistakable, even from a distance.

"Demande." She muttered.

"Not now, Minako." A low voice said to her.

"He's got Usagi." She replied as she rose.

"He doesn't know it's her. He's tormented still by her memory but he thinks she's gone." The voice continued as a white cat with a brilliant golden crescent on his forehead jumped onto her lap.

"Artemis, he has her!" Minako insisted.

"And she doesn't know anything." Artemis persisted as he pawed at her cheek. "You stay focused. She's only the latest in a string of girls he's come across that remind him of Neo-Queen Serenity. He'll do the same thing he does with all of them… shower her with gifts, get her into the right positions or schools… and when he realizes she won't replace the woman that lives in his dreams, he'll move on."

"That's my concern." Minako replied as she watched Usagi climb into a black car with Demande right behind her. "He'll realize she's different."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Usagi Tsukino." Prince Demande said as he glanced at the blond, wide eyed girl beside him. "Senior student at Juban High School."

"Yes, sir." Usagi's voice quivered as she spoke. Her mind was racing as the prince shut the door to the sleek black SUV which immediately roared to life and took off down the street. She stared at the front of the car. Two black uniformed officers were in the front, dark shades covering their eyes. Behind them, in the third row, another officer sat with a girl who was busy typing away on a laptop. None of the other car occupants gave any indication that they saw her as they sat silently.

"Don't be scared Usagi." Demande replied as he gave her a smile. "I'm simply returning you to school. It seems that Calaveras has a mess to clean up before we the museum opens to the general public tomorrow and it's best you not be in her sight at the moment."

"Thank you." Usagi said as here fingers nervously clutched the bottom of her skirt. She felt a ripple of goosebumps cross her arms as he spoke. His words did anything but bring her comfort. Prince Demande was rarely seen in public even though his face was often on billboards across the city and plastered on TV. He was a very busy man. How often did Prince Demande personally transport school girls? Why had he stopped to save her when he could've just kept walking?

"Calaveras has always had… unwavering loyalty. I fear any incident at the museum will elicit unnecessary consequences—" He paused as he glanced at Usagi's pale and frightened expression. "Ms. Tskunio, you had an accident and accidents shouldn't put you in jail."

"Thank you." Usagi repeated as she emitted a shaky breath. "She was so angry with me."

Prince Demande chuckled and nodded. "Yes, quite. I was about to embark on a tour myself with my brother when I heard the commotion. Lucky for you he was late, now it appears I will be the one who will be late."

"I'm so sorry!" Usagi said as her eyes widened. "Please leave me here… I can walk back to school—"

"That isn't necessary." Demande replied with a smile. "The school isn't far and should I leave you, the Black Moon police could detain you for being out of school during school hours. Seeing as you are a senior, I'm sure you don't want that mark on your otherwise clean record."

Usagi quieted as for the first time, she met Prince Demande's intense gaze. She felt her shoulders tremble as she shook her head. "No, sir."

"Graduation is a month away, have you applied for the Academy?" Demande questioned as he reached over to the middle console and withdrew a bottle of water. He handed it to Usagi who shakily accepted it.

"I haven't… I haven't heard back yet." Usagi stammered as she held the water in her hands.

"We are in desperate need of new recruits. Fresh minds always tend to look at problems differently than those who have been trying to work on the same issue for months or even years." He said as he glanced out the window.

"I want to do my part." Usagi said as she dared to look at him, her nerves slowly calming. "I want to help."

"As should every able-bodied citizen of Tokyo." Demande replied as he glanced back at her. "Though the Black Moon saved Tokyo from the Sailor Senshi, there are still pockets of resistance."

"Resistance? Why?" Usagi asked before she could stop herself. The Black Moon controlled all media in the city, if there truly was opposition to them, she'd never heard of it before now.

"You can't please everybody." Demande said with a shrug. "Though I do my best. I hope that our museum will squash some of those doubts. It's easy to forget the history of this city and all the things the Black Moon has done for Tokyo. You may not have gotten a chance to see, but the fourth level of the museum shows what Tokyo would look like today if the Black Moon hadn't saved it from the senshi."

"I don't remember things being that bad before the senshi." Usagi said before she could stop herself.

Instantly, the sound of typing stopped as Prince Demande's assistant glanced at Usagi from behind her screen.

"You were much younger then." Prince Demande said as he looked her over. "And most likely, unaware of the scale of the attacks upon Tokyo. The senshi were a menace, striving to create a city that was… unnatural. They wanted longevity and peace."

"Is that… bad?" Usagi questioned.

A vein snaked across Demande's forehead as his light eyes turned a steely, cold blue. "People were meant to feel pain, to endure loss and to die. That's the way life was intended to be lived. You have to take the good with the bad." He paused as his expression softened at the perplexed look on her face. "In the end, the senshi would've controlled everything within this city—the law, the people, the work you are able to do, even the things you learn about in school. And if anyone didn't fall in line, they'd kick you out or worse." He said as he glanced out the window.

Usagi pursed her lips into a line as he spoke. Was that not also what the Black Moon had done to Tokyo? She remembered the day the senshi disappeared and the takeover of the city began. Schools were restructured, teachers vanished and suddenly there were new rules to follow. She was only allowed outside at certain hours of the day and the city had a mandatory curfew. People disappeared in droves, though it wasn't covered on the news. The Black Moon had taken over that too, only stories about the positive changes within the city were covered.

It was as if someone had flipped a switch and started new lives. It had been five years ago and she couldn't help but wonder what type of future she'd be preparing for if the Sailor Senshi had triumphed over the Black Moon.

"Here we are." Prince Demande said as they arrived at Juban High School. Behind him, the girl typing on the computer, stopped briefly to hand him a letter. He opened the door and slid out, holding it open for a still visibly, nervous Usagi.

"Thank you Prince Demande." She said as she clambered out and bowed her head to him.

"Keep up your studies Usagi. Perhaps today was a blessing disguise." He said to her as he gave her a final, charming smile. "As Prince of the Black Moon clan and of Tokyo, I have a gift for you." He said as he handed her the letter. "I shall see you soon, Usagi Tsukino."

Usagi felt her cheeks tug into something resembling a smile as Prince Demande climbed back into his car. She watched as it sped off down the street, headed back for the museum.

She trembled as she felt herself emit a shaky breath. She glanced down at the letter. It held the emblem of the black moon and her name and address was scrawled on the front. Quickly she ripped the letter open and unfolded a single sheet of black paper. Her eyes scanned the letter quickly as her hands began to shake, so violently that the letter fell from her hands and onto the floor.

"I'm in." She whispered.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Chiba!" A loud voice hollered over the roar of traffic.

A man, dressed in a sleek black uniform of the Black Clan with shiny black boots emerged from a crowd of officers. He had silky, short black hair and bright blue eyes beneath dark black sunglasses. He stood taller than the crowd of men around him as he pushed through, finally stopping before his commanding officer with a bow. "Yes, sir." He said.

"Chiba, take a cruiser, there are reports of a student out of school in the Juban district." The older officer said as he pulled off his own sunglasses. "Find the student, interrogate her and if need be, take her to the station. Then join us here on patrol. Rubeus wants us to do a sweep of the area and find any resistors."

"Right away, sir." He replied as he gave another nod.

"Oh, and Mamoru." The older man said as he returned his sunglasses to his weathered face and tossed a set of keys to Mamoru. "Be sure to scan the girl's ID. Earlier today Prince Demande took a student from the Black Moon Museum and he's placed a protective order on her. If this is the same girl, you are to follow orders."

"Yes commander." Mamoru said as he caught the keys and walked down the street to the line of police cars. He unlocked the first car and climbed in, the engine roaring to life. He sped off down the street, his siren blaring until he neared the school.

He slowed the car to a crawl as he spotted a girl, with blond pigtails wrapped into two buns seated on the low stone wall before the school. He glanced at his watch. It was noon, school wouldn't be over for another two hours yet there she was, dressed in the navy and gray uniform of Juban High School. He parked the car on the side of the street, adjusted his shades, and climbed out of the car, slowly approaching her.

At the sound of his footsteps, the girl lifted her head, her eyes red with tears. He could see a letter in her hands, the edges frayed as she turned it over and over in her grasp.

"Hello, I'm field officer Chiba." He said as he came to a stop just a few feet from her. "I'm responding to a report of a student out of school. I'll need your name and ID please."

The girl wiped her eyes quickly and reached to her side but paused. She glanced at the stone wall and sighed. "My bag was on the bus…"

"And where is the bus?" Mamoru asked as he glanced around.

"The Black Moon Museum." The girl replied. "I was on a field trip when… well…."

"I'll need some type of identification." Mamoru sighed.

"I have this." She said as she handed him the letter.

Mamoru approached her and took the letter from her shaking hands. He glanced at the front, her name was clearly written and on the back was the seal of the Black Moon. "Do you mind if I open this?" He asked, glancing at her from above the rim of his sunglasses.

The girl shook her head as she leaned back against the wall.

Mamoru gently withdrew the black paper within and unfolded it. He took off his sunglasses as his eyes scanned the letter. "So you've been accepted to the Academy… the military division."

"Yes." The girl replied softly. "I'm no fighter."

"I was accepted there too." Mamoru replied as he refolded the letter and returned it to the envelope. "Almost everyone starts on the police force before moving to the military branch. I've got another year of service left before I can apply for the change. Even if you don't think you're a fighter, the Academy panel saw something in you. Maybe you'll make it into the intelligence or mystical division."

"I've heard that." The girl replied with a shrug. "It just doesn't feel like it's where I'm supposed to be."

"And where is it you think you belong?" Mamoru asked as he took a seat next to her.

"I'm not sure." The girl sighed. "It feels like I don't even get a choice. My path has been picked for me and always will be."

Mamoru glanced at her as his brow furrowed. "Your path may be chosen for you, but what you do on that path is always your choice." He said as their eyes met. He paused as he felt a jolt of energy surge through him, numbing his finger tips as the air caught in his chest. The girl had the deepest blue eyes he'd ever seen, and though they were full of tears, he couldn't help but feel that he'd seen them before.

"I guess that's true." She admitted as she brushed one of her pigtails back from her face. "Am I in trouble?"

"You should return to school." Mamoru replied as he continued to watch her. "Technically you're still on school property even if it's not in class which is where I'm guessing you should be."

"My teacher kicked me out." The girl said with a slight chuckle. "So I joined the field trip to the museum and Prince Demande brought me back here. He handed me the letter before he left. Now I can't seem to bring myself to go back inside."

"So, you're the one then." He said as he returned his sunglasses to his face.

"I'm what?" She asked as her eyebrows lifted in alarm.

"I can take you home." Mamoru replied as he stood. "That is, if you'd like. You could go back to class if you want—"

"What was your name?" The girl asked again as she jumped off the wall.

"Mamoru Chiba." He replied as their eyes met again.

She gave him a small smile as she extended her hand. "I'm Usagi Tsukino. It's nice to meet you."

Mamoru took her hand and felt his breath catch in his chest again as her small hand caught his. This time he felt a rush of goosebumps cross his skin, sending the hair on the back of his neck upright. "Ms. Tsukino, what is your desire?"

"I need to get out of here." She said as she glanced over her shoulder at the school. "Please."

"Right away." He replied as she released his hand. He went to his car and held open the passenger door for her.

She followed him and paused at the open door, their eyes locking once more. "Mr. Chiba… is there somewhere else you can take me besides my home?" She asked softly.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked her, his voice low to keep from being overheard. They were standing just inches from each other. He could smell her perfume. It was nearly intoxicating as he felt his heart racing uncontrollably.

"The old temple… on the edge of town." She said as her voice shook. "I would like to visit my mother's grave."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**All in the Family**

"You're doing it again." A low voice rumbled as Prince Demande walked off of the elevator. He was on the top floor of the Black Moon Tower, an imposing structure at the center of the city standing several stories above all the other buildings around it. It was made entirely of black stone, just as the Black Moon Academies that dotted the city. Only those from the Black Moon were allowed into the structure and the entire top floor was Demande's private residence.

"Saphir, I gave you a key for emergencies, not to intrude into my personal affairs." Demande said as he walked across the black marble floor, his boots echoing as he rounded the corner to a massive living room. There, perched upon a crimson couch sat Saphir, a silver laptop on his lap.

At the sight of his brother, he closed it and leaned back against the plush cushions. "We're family, I consider anything jeopardizing our rule as an emergency."

"A girl is hardly jeopardizing anything but my personal time." Demande replied as he went to the bar opposite the couch and poured himself a drink. "Concern yourself instead with the work of your academies. We still haven't found Serenity and it's been five years. My patience wears thin."

"I can multi-task." Saphir replied as he watched his brother, his dark eyes following his every move. "Though, Serenity's gift was always her ability to blend in when she was nothing but Sailor Moon."

"It's true, in her mortal form she wasn't anything exceptional." Demande said as he joined his brother on the couch and gave him a glass. "Which is why we've been doing it all wrong. We've been looking for the extraordinary. We've ignored groups of girls all because they were unremarkable compared to their peers who shone much brighter. You forget brother, we have the remarkable senshi already."

Saphir glanced up from his glass as he watched Demande leave the couch and gesture to the far wall. There were three screens, each showing a single prison cell with a girl in each.

"Sailor Jupiter was the strongest, Sailor Mercury the smartest…" He paused as he came to the last screen. "And Mars had the gift of intuition and foresight."

"They were the most remarkable." Saphir agreed as he stood. "We're still no closer to locating Serenity or Sailor Venus."

"So how do we find them… what made them remarkable apart from their powers?" Demande asked as he folded his arms and faced his brother. "That's your new task."

"I'll get the new recruits working on it right away." Saphir said as he stood and set his glass down on the coffee table before him. He paused as he caught his brother's eye. "And what about the girl today?"

"I've carried out my own search for Sailor Moon." Demande said firmly as his eyes narrowed. "This girl… seems special. I'll find out if she is the one."

"That doesn't seem like what you've been doing." Saphir replied icily. "You've been looking for a ghost. You've tracked down many girls and none of them were her. We all know you loved her—"

"You know nothing." Demande growled as he slammed his glass down on a nearby table. "Do not speak as if you know anything about what I feel."

"I know my brother hasn't been the same since Serenity disappeared." Saphir replied as he shoved his hands into his pant pockets. "And you're looking for her, or someone to fill the void she left. I'm afraid you'll be looking forever, brother."

"You should go. You've got a lot of work to do." Demande said firmly as he turned from his brother, his eyes returning to the gray screens before him.

Saphir hesitated, his eyes on his brother's back for a moment longer before he bent and grabbed his laptop. "Why don't you give Esmeraude a chance, especially if you're looking for someone to spend time with—"

"I know it's been some time since you dated brother." Demande said as he turned back to face him. "Perhaps you've forgotten, the best part is the chase."

"Esmeraude certainly won't play hard to get." Saphir snorted as he gave his brother half a grin.

"I won't give up looking for her… and neither should you." Demande replied.

"I'll find the last two senshi brother, I promise." Saphir said as he gave his brother a short bow and returned to the elevator.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Where was she last seen?" Minako asked Artemis as she jumped from one building to another.

"A police cruiser, heading to the rim of the city." Artemis' voice sounded in her ear.

"She's gone to the graveyard." Minako huffed as she jumped down from the building and began to run towards the road, headed out of town.

"You'll be seen!" Artemis warned.

"I have to risk it. She's with a police officer. She goes to the graveyard and touches that stone, her memories will start coming back faster." Minako said as she panted, running as fast as she could. "If her crescent mark hasn't returned yet, it will start to. They'll know it's her."

"Minako!" Artemis shouted, unable to keep up with her long strides. He watched as she faded from view, racing towards the graveyard as he panted. He came to a slow stop, panting as he watched the empty road before him. "They'll find you too." He whispered. "Please be careful."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"So this is it." Mamoru said as he put the police cruiser in park and took off his shades. He glanced at the remnants of a Shinto temple set atop a large, grassy hill. The black iron gate that surrounded the temple at the base of the hill had partially fallen down. Before them, a sea of white stones littered the ground, covered with overgrown grass.

"We're only allowed to visit on holidays." Usagi said as she opened the car door and stepped out. "The next won't be for many weeks."

"There's so many." Mamoru commented as he opened his door and stood, his eyes scanning the large field before them.

"Casualties of the war with the Black Moon." Usagi whispered as she glanced at him. "Nearly forgotten now."

Mamoru quieted as he glanced back at the stones before them. "You said your mother is out there?"

"Yes." Usagi said as she shut the car door and fixed her skirt. She walked to the overgrown gravel path and stared ahead, her eyes misting.

"May I ask what happened?" Mamoru asked as he followed her, his eyes scanning the grounds around them.

"She got caught in the crossfire." Usagi whispered as she lifted the damaged iron gate and pushed it back. "Our family home caught fire during the fighting." She whispered as her eyes shut. She could still smell the smoke and see the flames engulfing all of her childhood memories. "We had to flee… all of us, into the streets. There were so many people, pushing and screaming and running. We all got separated." She opened her eyes as her feet reached the gravel path, untouched by the wild grass that surrounded them.

Mamoru followed her silently, watching her small shoulders tremble as she spoke. Her golden hair caught in the wind and lifted into the air, grazing his cheeks as they walked down through the graveyard, heading up the hill towards the temple.

"When everything had calmed down, I found my brother and eventually my father. We never found mother." Usagi whispered as she came to a single white stone at the edge of the path, just before the decaying temple. She went to her knees beside the stone and brushed the dirt off of the top.

"Perhaps she's still out there." Mamoru suggested as he watched her, his hands in his pockets.

"It's been five years. She would've found us by now." Usagi replied. "There were many unclaimed bodies after the battle. Father said the description of this woman could've been mother but it was too hard to tell… I'm not sure if the woman in this grave is my mother or not, but even if she isn't, I come and talk to her just like I would've my own mother."

"What did you need to talk to her about today?" Mamoru asked as he crouched next to the grave and pulled a large weed out of the side, tossing it away from the grave.

"If I should go to the Academy." Usagi sighed as she shut her eyes.

"You'd be a fool not to." Mamoru said as his brow furrowed. "I don't think anyone has ever turned down an offer from the Academy."

"I had a dream… many nights ago. It didn't make sense to me then… it was a man's voice, telling me all sorts of things that didn't make sense." Usagi whispered as she took a deep breath. "And since I had that dream, I've had flashes of… visions or memories… in my mind since. I can't explain it, it just feels like a warning."

"A warning against what?" Mamoru asked her as he watched her eyes open, full of tears.

Usagi caught his gaze, feeling her heart racing as she hesitated, unsure of how much to tell a police officer of the Black Moon police. "That the Black Moon Clan is dangerous… and if I go to their stronghold, I won't come back out."

"And you believe it?" Mamoru asked as he stood and dusted his hands clean against his pants.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Usagi sighed as she glanced back at the gravestone. "I grew up thinking life would be one way, then the Black Moon arrived and took control, now things are completely different. Mamoru, I'm not even allowed outside of my house past dusk."

"That's because you're a student and you should be studying or resting." Mamoru said with a shrug.

"Before the Black Moon Clan, I was allowed to do so many more things than I am now. I could've gone into any field, been a teacher or a lawyer or… anything." Usagi insisted as she too rose and glanced at the temple before her.

"The Academy is just a starting point for something bigger than yourself." Mamoru assured her. "And this talk against the Black Moon Clan could get you into trouble, I'd be careful not to let anyone else hear these words."

"Are you going to take me to jail?" Usagi asked as she glanced at him.

Mamoru sighed and shook his head. "Not today, but you need to be careful Usagi."

"Why did you agree to bring me here?" Usagi asked as she started to walk to the temple. "I don't think your superiors would've allowed it."

"Prince Demande put out a protective order on you." Mamoru replied as he followed her. "This order gives you certain privileges… privileges other citizens don't typically receive."

"Why?" Usagi asked as she came to the worn steps of the temple. She turned to face him, her expression reflecting the alarm she felt.

"I can't explain that for you. Prince Demande has taken interest in other girls before, all of them given the same order." Mamoru said carefully as he avoided her gaze. "Perhaps he's taken an interest in you."

"I can't see why. There's nothing remarkable about myself." She said with a shrug as she glanced inside the temple. The roof had caved in, revealing the brilliant blue sky above the dusty floor. She entered the temple, the floorboards creaking beneath her shoes as she came to the fire pit, the only remnant of the temple still in tact.

"You seem quite remarkable." Mamoru admitted as he stood by the door frame, watching her as she circled the fire pit, her hands gently skipping over the iron grate that surrounded it. "You should give yourself more credit."

Usagi's cheeks flushed as she glanced back at the fire pit. She paused as she saw a black stone in the middle, polished and shining in the late-afternoon sun. She reached for it and the second her fingers grasped the cool surface, she felt a jolt of electricity run through her.

Mamoru watched as Usagi's body flew through the air, crashing against the far wall and crumbling to the floor. "Usagi!" He shouted, the color leaving his face as he ran to her side.

Usagi's body shook and trembled as she fell to the floor, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her lips moved, forming words that had no sound to them.

"Usagi!" Mamoru repeated as her body slowly stopped moving. He brushed back her bangs from her sweaty face and paused as he saw the faintest outline of a golden crescent mark.

"Don't touch her!" A girl's voice sounded from behind him.

Mamoru whipped around and yelped as a foot came into contact with his jaw, sending him reeling to the floor. "OW!" He cried as he dropped Usagi's body and clutched his face.

"Don't touch her." The girl repeated as she came into view wearing the same school uniform that Usagi wore. Her long golden hair was held back with a brilliant red bow but her face was red and dripping with sweat.

"Who are you? You aren't allowed to be here. It's school hours." Mamoru said, remembering himself for a moment as he stood upright, facing her. "You need to leave."

"You can't turn her in." The girl warned as she met Mamoru's gaze. "You need to protect her."

"Protect her? Who are you?" Mamoru repeated as he heard his radio in the police cruiser crack behind him.

"The mark won't stay, but it'll be back." The girl warned as she glanced at Usagi's now still body on the floor. "And Demande come for her."

"I'll ask one more time, who are you?" Mamoru said as he glanced from Usagi back to the girl.

"A friend." The girl replied with a shrug. "Usagi is special, and you know it… and Demande knows it. He will see that mark… and kill her."

Mamoru took a cautious step back as Usagi groaned, slowly regaining consciousness. "I'm just a police officer. I can't…" He paused as he looked back at the girl but she was gone. He did a slow circle, his eyes searching for her as Usagi groaned again.

"What happened?" She asked as she sat up, one hand over her forehead.

Mamoru went to her side and glanced at her as her hand fell back to her side. The mark was gone.

"You touched a black stone." Mamoru said cautiously as he glanced back at the empty fire pit. "The Black Moon must've left one here. I'll radio it in. You're lucky it didn't kill you, those things are powerful."

Usagi nodded and sat up slowly as Mamoru put a careful hand on her shoulder to help her. "Why was it here?"

"I'm not sure." Mamoru said as he heard his radio buzz again. "Come on, let's get you to the car."

Usagi stood and leaned against Mamoru as he put an arm around her waist, supporting her as they walked back to the car. "How much trouble have I gotten you in?" She asked as silence fell between them.

Mamoru opened his mouth to reply but the car radio buzzed again. "-Chiba, Chiba this is station 626. Do you have the girl?"

"Can you get into the car?" Mamoru asked as he looked at Usagi's face, checking for another sign of the golden crescent that had disappeared.

"Yes." Usagi said as she left his side and hobbled into the car, wincing at the pain in her back.

Mamoru climbed in and instantly grabbed his radio. "This is Chiba. I have the girl."

"Orders just rolled in Chiba. Get the girl home." The woman on the radio replied.

"Copy, we are in route." Mamoru said and returned the radio to the holder as he turned the car on.

"Thank you for bringing me." Usagi said as the car pulled onto the road, headed back for the city. "I know you didn't need to."

"I do what I can." Mamoru replied as he glanced at her from the side of his eye. "Though you should be more careful Usagi. Those things you said back there… even what happened with the stone. You shouldn't talk about it."

"Are you going to turn me in to the Black Moon Clan?" Usagi asked as she met his gaze. "Am I going to jail?"

Mamoru felt a smile tug at his lips as he returned his eyes to the road. "Not today Usagi."

"You seem different." Usagi commented as she saw his iron grip on the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white. "More nervous."

"Do you always say what's on your mind?" Mamoru asked as he glanced at her again.

"Only sometimes." Usagi admitted though she gave him a smile. She reached over and put her hand over his. "I hope I didn't get you in trouble. I'm truly sorry if I—"

"No. You didn't do anything wrong." Mamoru said as he glanced at her hand over his. His grip on the wheel loosened as his eyes slid over to hers. He could see the fear in her eyes and though the crescent mark had disappeared, the golden-haired girl had said it would return and that he needed to protect her. But why him? Despite his reservations, he couldn't shake the feeling that Usagi was in danger and that she needed him. "Just promise me you'll be careful with what you say to the Black Moon, specifically Prince Demande should you see him again… and today, the trip to the cemetery, perhaps you shouldn't mention it either."

"It was an accident Mamoru and I'm fine…" She trailed off as she saw his jaw tighten. "What did you see when I touched the stone?"

"Nothing." Mamoru lied as he glanced at her, keenly aware that her hand was still over his. "Just that you flew through the air and hit the wall. You'll be sore tomorrow."

"Oh." Usagi said as her hand fell from his and returned to her lap. "That's my house… third on the left."

Mamoru pulled into the driveway and put the car in park as he stared at the front door of her house. "Please be careful Usagi." He said as he unlocked the doors. "And if you need anything…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his card. "There's my information."

"Thanks." Usagi said as she tucked the card into her book bag and opened the door. She gave him one last smile as she shut the door and watched as his car pulled out of the driveway.

"That was a long journey." A voice said from behind her.

Usagi nearly jumped as she turned and saw Prince Demande in the doorway of her home, his eyes set firmly on her.

"Prince Demande." She said as she bowed to him, her heart pounding against her chest uncomfortably.

"Usagi Tsukino." Prince Demande replied as he descended from the front steps of her home and came to join her in the driveway. "It seems as if we have more to discuss. "

Usagi opened her mouth to reply but stopped as Demande put his hand on her arm. "You touched a stone." His hands glowed as they reached her hands. "And you're alive..." His eyebrows lifted in surprise as fear crept into Usagi's eyes.

"Perhaps you are the one I've been looking for." Demande whispered as his hands returned to normal. "You're the one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Chosen**

"He brought her here?!" A shrill voice shouted through the room.

Rubeus glanced up from his drink to see a green haired woman wearing a sleek black dress burst through the double doors of the meeting room and instantly grab a glass from the bar. She threw it at the opposite wall with another shriek as Rubeus brought his glass to his lips.

"You're acting childish, Esmeraude." He said dryly as he stirred the ice ball in his whiskey around with a flick of his wrist. "That's why Demande ignores you."

"He doesn't ignore me!" She shouted as she threw another glass. It shattered against the wall and crumbled to the floor.

"And you're making a mess." Rubeus said as he propped his feet up on the long table the stretched the length of the room. "You know, I'll never understand why women chase a man who clearly doesn't want them—"

"He does, he just won't allow himself to." Esmeraude snapped as her eyes flashed dangerously at the red-haired man before her. "We were together on Nemesis."

"A lot of things happened on Nemesis that none of us are proud of… and we wouldn't do again." Rubeus replied as he took another sip of his drink. "There's a reason we're on Earth after all."

"How dare you!" Esmeraude glared as she grabbed another glass.

"Enough." Saphir said as he appeared in the doorway to the room, his expression hard. "We have business to attend to. Whatever issue you have Esmeraude, will have to wait."

Rubeus dropped his feet from the table and sat up, placing his glass down on the table. "What news from Prince Demande do you have Saphir?"

"It seems Esmeraude has beaten me to it." Saphir said as he set his laptop down at the head of the table and sank into his seat. He gestured to a chair across from Rubeus, his eyes focused on Esmeraude. "Sit."

Esmeraude pursed her lips together but plopped down into the seat with a deep exhale, as if she were annoyed and angry still.

"Now, our Academies have a new focus… after a discussion with Demande, it seems he wants to change our search parameters for the remaining sailor scouts." Saphir said as he opened his laptop and glanced at the screen.

"Change how?" Rubeus asked. "We've invested a lot of time in the system we put into place—"

"And it's not working." Saphir finished for him as he glanced over the top of his laptop. "We need a new focus."

"What did our prince have in mind?" Esmeraude asked as one brow perked.

"We look at the unexceptional. We sent out our Academy invitations today, and included in this new batch is a group of students who we wouldn't typically accept. The hope is, that they'll see our problem with a different outlook and perhaps, even one of them could be what we're looking for."

"That sounds like a long shot." Rubeus snorted. "How do we even know what we're looking for?"

"We don't." Saphir said as he glanced at from Rubeus to Esmeraude. "Be vigilant, be present in your Academies and most of all… find the last two sailor scouts."

"And what about her?" Esmeraude asked as her eyes narrowed. "Who is she and which Academy did Demande send her to?"

"It's none of your concern." Saphir said as he tapped away on his laptop. "In fact, I would advise you to forget about her and this ridiculous belief you have that Demande belongs with you."

"Cheers to that." Rubeus said as he lifted his glass and took another sip.

"I'll find her on my own then." Esmeraude said as she got to her feet. "And we'll see just how exceptional she is then."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mamoru grumbled as he checked in his weapons for the night to the clerk at the police station. He had received an array of concerned looks from his coworkers when he'd arrived and he knew it was only a matter of time before the captain would find him.

"You should hurry home." The clerk said as she scribbled down the time on the clipboard. "Captain's angry."

"I'm sure she is." Mamoru muttered as he signed the clipboard and stood.

"CHIBA!" A loud voice boomed from behind him.

"Well, you'd better get moving." The clerk said as she shut the glass window between them.

Mamoru sighed and turned around, coming face to face with his captain. "Yes, Captain?"

"Do you realize how much damage you've done today?" Captain Hakara asked as a vein snaked across her forehead, bulging with each word she spoke.

"Yes, Captain. I apologize… I realize my actions could have negative implications for our station—"

"Could have? You took the girl to the city limits!" Captain Hakara shouted.

"I did as she asked. She had a protective order—"

"You let her touch a Black Moon Stone!" Captain Hakara continued.

"I didn't see it until it was too late." Mamoru sighed as his gaze fell to his black boots. "I'm sorry Captain. I take full responsibility."

"I received a call from Commander Rubeus himself." Captain Hakara said as she folded her arms. "The first call he's ever personally made to this station… and it was about your actions."

Mamoru visibly gulped nervously as he stood a little straighter. He opened his mouth to speak but he saw Captain Hakara's vein bulge again and decided against it.

"He wants to see you personally and ask about what you saw." Captain Hakara said as she exhaled deeply. "You are to report to the Academy tomorrow morning at eight."

"Yes, Captain Hakara." Mamoru said with a bow.

"And don't embarrass me anymore than you already have." She finished as she stormed off, her boots slamming against the concrete floor.

Mamoru sighed, aware of dozens of eyes on him as he turned and retreated to the locker room to change. He was relieved to find it empty and quickly pulled off his uniform and changed into jeans and a white t-shirt. He left the station by the back entrance and began his usual walk home, keeping to the sidewalk as darkness fell over the city.

How could he have been so careless? He should've convinced the girl to stay in the city, he should've asked her to stay out of the temple so he could've taken her home. There was so much more he could've done... but at the same time, he thought of the golden-haired girl that had appeared. The crescent mark on her head and the one on Usagi's. He felt a chill run through his veins as he thought of what awaited him in the morning. Should he tell Commander Rubeus about the girl? About the crescent marks? The more he thought about it, the more his stomach churned at the thought of what would happen to them.

He froze as he heard a loud noise in the alley beside him. He looked up. He was just a few blocks from his apartment and it was dark now. The streets should be mostly empty. He turned down the alley, his eyes straining to see in the low light of the evening. "Hello?" He asked.

He heard the noise again, almost like a cry. He grabbed his cell phone and instantly flicked on the flashlight. The alley lit up and in the corner was a small black cat, scratching at a band-aid on its head. He bent and took the cat in his hands and peeled off the band-aid revealing a golden crescent mark. "There you go…"

"Thanks." The cat said as he dropped it.

Mamoru nearly fell over as the cat spoke. He crashed into a tin trashcan, his knees giving out from beneath him. "What?"

The cat approached him, it's eyes squarely on his. "Thank you." She said as she bowed her head. "My name is Luna… and we need to talk."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Usagi shuffled nervously from one foot to another as she glanced at the rack of dresses before her. Shades of blue, purple and pink were before here, all of them beautifully designed and yet, she couldn't bring herself to select one.

Prince Demande had taken her in his personal car to the Black Moon Tower, a place she had never been allowed to enter until she was on his arm. Now she was on the top floor, standing in the largest closet she'd ever seen, with instructions to pick out a dress for dinner.

Her fingers trembled as she reached forward, her fingertips gently brushing against the fabrics. Why had Prince Demande taken an interest in her? What had she done other than destroy part of his museum that drew him to her? The last words he had spoken to her in her driveway still lingered in her mind. He'd said she was the one that he was looking for… that she was the one. What did that mean exactly? He hardly knew her.

As her nerves grew, she selected a pink knee length dress and slipped it on. The fabric clung to her curves and the sleeves draped off her slender shoulders. She paired the dress with a pair of black heels and decided to let her long hair down, letting it hang loose. She glanced at herself in the large mirror in the closet, her mind still running as she took several deep breaths. She couldn't let Demande see the fear and uncertainty she felt in her eyes. She had done many things that day that could land her in jail and potentially, the police officer that had assisted. She needed to remain calm and collected if she was to emerge from the tower without handcuffs.

"Usagi, you look stunning." Prince Demande said as she emerged from the room into the living room. He was standing in a gray suit, his white hair styled back from his face.

Usagi felt her cheeks flush as he took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you… you look wonderful as well."

"Dinner is ready." He said to her as he gestured to the dining room just behind him. "Please join me." He added as he offered her his arm.

Usagi nodded and took it, letting him guide her to the busy dining room. A team of servers came into view, many of them bustling with heavy plates of steaming hot food while others waited along the wall for instructions. She watched them in awe as Demande led her to a chair and settled her into it before sitting across from her.

"Ignore them, they're not here." Demande said as he noticed her eyes wander to the servers. "In fact, all of you leave, we're comfortable." He instructed as they set the food down on the table.

Usagi watched as they all bowed in unison to him and left the dining room. She picked up her fork as she glanced at her plate. She could see all types of food before them: baked salmon, crab, shrimp, pork dumplings, rice, noodles, miso soup, sushi. She helped herself to a little bit of everything, fighting the shaking in her hands.

"You're nervous." Demande said as he too filled his plate. "That's okay. I know all of this probably seems very… sudden."

"I had never met you before today." Usagi commented as she filled her soup bowl but her eyes lifted to meet his. "I apologize if—"

"No, don't apologize to me for my actions." Demande interrupted as he set his plate down and sighed. "I suppose I should explain myself if anything… I'm sure you've heard by now I have a reputation for finding girls."

"You're looking for someone." Usagi commented as she set her bowl down.

"You're smarter than your teacher's reports claim." Demande said as he grinned. "You've perceptive."

Usagi's cheeks flushed as she took up her chopsticks. "I never seemed to impress anyone before today."

"I can tell you're not like your peers Usagi." Demande commented as he leaned back against his chair. "And you're right, I'm looking for someone. Someone who is different, who thinks and acts differently. Someone, possibly, like you."

She gave him a slight smile, her cheeks flushing again. "Why me?"

"You know the difficult part of being a prince?" Demande asked as he cut into his salmon. "It's the demands of the position, its people always looking to you for favors or to climb the ranks of power. It's hard to trust people."

"Sounds stressful." Usagi commented as she popped a dumpling into her mouth.

"Quite." Demande said as he took a bite of his food as well. "And then there's the quest to find the Silver Crystal, a task that is more daunting with each passing day."

"That's why you have your Academies, right?" Usagi asked.

"It's one goal of the Academies, besides training the people of Tokyo to fulfill their purpose." Demande agreed. "Today, I was very discouraged when I arrived at the museum. I was tired… overwhelmed and if I must admit… hopeless that I'd be successful. Then I ran into you. You were terrified, but there was a strength in your eyes I hadn't seen in a long time. You further exemplified that strength by speaking your mind freely on the ride back to your school. You were inquisitive in a way that no one has been before in my presence. That… Usagi… makes you different."

Usagi dropped her chopsticks as he spoke. Her mind was running a thousand different ways, unsure if he was speaking to throw her in jail or if he was actually speaking with admiration.

Demande's expression curled into a smile as he grabbed his wine glass. "Have you seen the Tokyo skyline at night?" He asked.

"It's been a while." Usagi admitted as she glanced out the window to the dining room.

"Come with me." Demande said as he stood and offered her his hand.

Usagi rose and set her hand in his as her heart began to race painfully in her chest. She felt him draw her close to him as he guided her through the dining room to the balcony. He slid open the door and together they walked to the edge of the balcony. The night was cloudless and the moon bright and full. A sea of twinkling yellow and white lights danced below them, spreading outwards as far as she could see.

"Wow." Usagi whispered as her fingers curled over the iron railing of the balcony. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, Earth is quite unlike Nemesis." Demande said as he looked down at the city. "Its beauty is unparalleled."

"What was Nemesis like?" Usagi asked as she glanced at him, fighting the shaking in her voice.

"Cold… dark…" Demande said with a shrug. "Forgotten. It's a place those of us of the Black Moon Clan wish to forget if I'm being honest."

"Now you're here." Usagi said as she leaned against the rail.

"Yes, happy to be here." Demande said with a slight smile as his eyes turned to focus on hers. "Though I still feel like I'm on Nemesis at times... alone..."

"Prince Demande… thank you for inviting me to dinner, and trusting me with all you've said." Usagi said carefully as she felt her heart racing even faster. "But whoever it is you're looking to replace… I'm… I'm not her."

Demande's eyebrows lifted in surprise as she spoke. He took a step closer to her, leaving just inches between them. "I'm not trying to replace her." He whispered. "Not anymore… not when I can choose someone else. Someone to be at my side."

Usagi felt her breath catch in her chest as his hand went to her waist, pulling her against him. Her eyes widened as his other hand brushed back her hair from her face and settled on her cheek.

"I've found you." He whispered as his thumb ran along her cheek.

"Prince Demande?" Usagi asked as their eyes locked. "What are you saying?"

"Usagi Tsukino… you're the one I choose." Demande said as his lips found hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Discovery**

"Are you going to just keep staring at me?" Luna asked as she adjusted her paws on the black sofa in Mamoru's living room.

"You're a talking… cat." Mamoru said quietly as he leaned against the wall of his apartment, his eyes still on Luna. "I think I need a minute."

"We don't have much time." Luna sighed. "The full moon is near and Usagi—"

"You know Usagi?" Mamoru asked as he stood, his eyes wide.

"Yes, though she's forgotten me, just as you have." Luna sighed as she jumped to the back of the couch to get a closer look at him.

"What do you mean forgotten?" He asked as he crossed his arms. "How can anyone forget a talking cat?"

"Before the Black Moon came, both of you knew me very well." Luna said as she glanced at the window. "And then everything changed."

"Where are you from?" Mamoru pressed as his gaze softened.

"I thought it was obvious." Luna sighed as her eyes returned to his.

"The crescent mark… you're from the Moon?" He asked softly.

Slowly, Luna nodded. "In short… yes…"

"Then…" Mamoru hesitated as he thought of the mark he'd seen on Usagi's forehead at the temple and then the golden-haired girl that had showed up. "Wait…then you're—"

"Mamoru, are you going to turn me over to the police or are you going to help me?" Luna asked curtly as she walked along the back of the couch, stopping just inches from him.

"Help you?" He repeated.

"Help me bring back Usagi's memories… and yours, before the full moon." Luna sighed as she glanced back at the window. "The spell is almost broken. Our time is nearly up. After the full moon, the mark will be permanent and Usagi will no longer be safe."

"If she's from the Moon, then she is an enemy of the Black Moon, and Tokyo." Mamoru replied. "I won't be able to help her. I'm a police officer—"

"You've been blinded Mamrou, have you not stopped to think that perhaps… the Black Moon clan isn't good. They're evil, they always have been, driven by greed and their lust for power. Look what they've done to this city, the freedoms they've taken away, the ridiculous, controlling laws they've put in place... Who is the threat here? Usagi… or them?"

Mamoru quieted as he glanced at his shaking hands, his mind running a thousand different ways. He worked for the Black Moon, his entire job was based upon making sure the citizens of Tokyo obeyed the laws of the Black Moon. "Before the Black Moon came… I was going to be a doctor." He whispered as he ran his hands through his hair. "Then things changed."

"Usagi will be viewed as a threat to them." Luna said carefully. "Not long ago, you dedicated your life to protecting her."

Mamoru shook his head as he glanced at her. "No, I've never seen her before today."

"The Black Moon wiped your memories." Luna said dryly. "You don't remember her, but your body does… tell me were not drawn to her today?"

He bit his lip as he turned from her, not daring to acknowledge his feelings to a talking cat that he'd just met an hour before. "You must know none of this makes sense." He muttered.

"It's not supposed to, not yet at least." Luna said as she jumped to a spot next to him. "But she needs your help, she needs your protection."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Usagi adjusted the top of her uniform as she stood before her mirror in her bedroom, her eyes glancing over her reflection. Had everything been a dream? Her eyes closed blissfully as she remembered the feeling of Demande's hands on her hips, the gentle press of his lips on hers, and every other moment of their evening together.

"Usagi!" Her father's voice called, cutting through her thoughts. "Let's go!"

She sighed as she shouldered her bag and grabbed her jacket, flying down the stairs to the open front door. She shut it behind her and climbed into the front seat of her father's car.

"Just a few more days." He told her as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. "Then you'll be on your way…" He glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he pulled onto the road. "What did Prince Demande want last night?"

Usagi shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she turned her attention to the window, her eyes focusing on the passing homes.

"Usagi, be honest with me." Her father said as he kept his attention ahead. "What would a great man of power like him want with a school girl?"

"He said I reminded him of someone he knew." She shrugged as she felt a knot growing in her stomach. Just how much could she tell her father about the previous day? Should she mention the incident at the museum? The ride home? The journey to the cemetery and then dinner at the Black Moon Tower?

"Usagi, please be careful." Her father warned as he stopped at a red light. He turned to face her with his face bent with concern. "Everyone has heard of the girls he's been with, how he uses them and—"

"And what if this is different?" Usagi asked as she felt her stomach churn.

"What if it's not?" He said with a sigh as the car approached the school.

Usagi quieted as she glanced at her classmates, rushing into the building before the bell was to ring.

"I'll see you at home afterschool." He told her as he stopped before the school entrance and unlocked the door. "Let's take this one day at a time and you need to get through your final week before making any big decisions."

"I got into the Academy." She said as her fingers curled around the door handle.

"What?" He said, his eyes wide. "You couldn't have mentioned that yesterday?"

"I didn't have much time to process it." Usagi shrugged as she opened the door. "I'll be late if I don't go." She said as she climbed out.

"We'll continue this conversation at home." He told her as she waved goodbye and shut the door.

"Usagi!" Akari shouted with a wave from the front of the school.

"Good morning." Usagi smiled as she climbed the stairs to the front entrance of the school. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder, suddenly aware of dozens of pairs of eyes on her.

"You're all everyone is talking about!" Akari told her as she grabbed her arm.

"Me? Why? Because of the window?" Usagi sighed as she pushed her bangs out of her face. "It was an accident—"

"No!" She laughed as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and showed her an article, the main picture showing her and Demande standing on the Black Moon Tower's balcony together.

"Oh no." Usagi sighed as she grabbed the phone and skimmed the article which speculated who she was and how long she'd been dating Demande. She could feel more eyes on her as she and Akari walked into the school just as the first bell rang. Instead of the sound of her classmates rushing to class, Usagi was swarmed, a crowd growing around her as she came to a full stop.

"Usagi, is it true—"

"Why you—?"

"What was the Black Moon Tower like—"

"Is Demande dreamy—"

"Did you kiss him—"

"Usagi, how did it happen—"

"ENOUGH!" Ms. Yamaguchi, the Headmistress shouted as another bell rang. "All of you get to class!"

Akari grabbed her phone from Usagi, gave her a comforting smile and took off to class the rest of the students.

"Not you Usagi, I need to see you in my office." Ms. Yamaguchi said as Usagi turned to leave as well.

Usagi reluctantly turned to face the headmistress that for four years, had made life more difficult for Usagi than need be. She thought of all the times she'd been in her office for having too many wrinkles in her shirt, being late to class, her test scores being too low, and every other issue that came across her desk.

Usagi could feel hundreds of eyes following her walked down the long hallway to the office. She could only keep her attention ahead, on the back of Ms. Yamaguchi's sharp black bun, flecked with streaks of gray.

"Sit down." Ms. Yamaguchi said as she and Usagi walked into her office. Her expression was always sour, and the lines on her forehead appeared even deeper today as she glowered at her.

Usagi sat in the worn, brown leather chair that greeted her like an old friend. She settled onto the squishy cushion, her fingers curling around the cracked leather of the arm rests that she'd felt nearly a dozen times before. Ms. Yamaguchi sat down at her glass desk before her, the top of which was covered with various brown file folders next to her sleek, black laptop which was humming. It always looked this way. The only difference was the expression on the headmistress's face, which today, was more sour than usual.

"Usagi, a troubling rumor has reached my ears." Ms. Yamaguchi said as she pushed the file folders to the side of her desk, her attention directly on the young girl before her. "And I need your honest response."

"Yes, Ms. Yamaguchi." Usagi replied politely. She could guess what the headmistress was going to say based on the chatter of her classmates.

"It seems you've fallen into favor with the Black Moon, like so many before you." Ms. Yamaguchi replied as she locked eyes with Usagi. "And therefore, you've been blessed with an opportunity that many at this school never believed you capable of—"

"I'm very capable." Usagi said, her voice laced with distaste.

"With subpar grades and a history of insubordination." Ms. Yamaguchi added as her eyes narrowed. "You always tiptoed the line that would've ended with your expulsion."

"I don't understand why you were always harder on me than the other students." Usagi huffed as she crossed her arms. "It isn't fair. I've never done anything to deserve it!"

"After decades of working with children, one develops the ability to sense the extraordinary… and the ordinary." Ms. Yamaguchi said as leaned back against her chair. "And you, Usagi, are neither… you've been a nuisance, hardly worthy of entrance to the Black Moon Academy yet when I got my list this morning… your name was right on top."

"Maybe I've earned it." Usagi shrugged, feeling her dissent growing.

"Or you've bewitched someone to believe you've earned it." Ms. Yamaguchi said as she scooted to the edge of her seat.

"I don't know what you mean." Usagi said as she felt her cheeks flush. "I've worked hard, just like every other student here."

"You've been in the bottom half of your class since you started at our school." She replied sharply. "And you've been nothing but trouble while you've been here."

"Clearly the Academy doesn't agree." Usagi persisted as she stood, pushing her chair back. "Are we done?"

"Prince Demande will learn about you soon enough." Ms. Yamaguchi said as she crossed her arms. "And you'll only embarrass yourself and shame your family. I only hope that you're thinking carefully about your choices."

Usagi's lips pursed together as she bent and grabbed her bag. She silently shouldered it and yanked the office door open, walking out quickly as she felt tears burning her eyes.

"Just one moment." A cold voice said as Usagi reached for the office door, just outside Ms. Yamaguchi's office.

Slowly, Usagi turned, aware of the tears shining on her cheeks as she saw a woman, dressed in a rich green dress with matching, vibrant hair that was loose around her shoulders approach her.

"Usagi Tsukino." The woman said as she extended her hand. "My name is Esmeraude. I do believe we need to talk."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Mamoru Chiba." A woman's voice called from the lobby of the Black Moon Academy which was bustling with dozens of people, all rushing from one place to another.

Mamoru stood, clad in his official black police uniform with a high starched collar and the emblem on his unit across the left side of his chest. His polished boots quickly crossed the marble lobby floor, sounding deafening against the soft patter of the people around him. He held his head high as he followed the woman into a side elevator with an armed guard at the door.

"My name is Sue, I'm Commander Rubeus's personal secretary." She said to him as soon as the elevator doors closed. "I'll escort you to his private office and if there's anything you need while you're here, please let me know."

"Thank you." Mamoru replied as he watched the numbers on the elevator wall increase as it climbed to the very top. He wouldn't admit it, but returning to the military academy that had given him a career on the police force wasn't as comforting as he'd hoped it would be. Not when after four years of training he never once saw Commander Rubeus and here he was, about to see him face to face.

"Here we are." Sue said as she led Mamoru to the frosted glass doors of Rubeus's office. "In you go."

"Right." Mamoru muttered as he opened the door and walked in. The office was large, rivaling that of a conference room but at one end was a black marble fireplace and on the other, just in front of the large glass window was a sleek, black desk. There sat Commander Rubeus, his brilliant red hair even more striking against the black shirt and pants he was currently wearing.

"Commander." Mamoru said as he stood at attention by the door, waiting to be invited in.

"Ah, so you're Chiba." Rubeus said as he stood and gestured to a black leather chair in front of his desk. "Sit."

"Yes, sir." Mamoru replied as he crossed the room and settled into the chair just feet from Rubeus.

"I have a few questions I hope you can answer for me." Rubeus said as he leaned against the desk and crossed his arms. "As you may recall, yesterday you escorted Ms. Tsukino home, a very special protection order had been placed on her earlier that day and she went home in your car."

"That is correct." Mamoru replied as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the mention of Usagi's name.

"Great." Rubeus nodded as he regarded him. "But before you took her home, you took her to the cemetery on the outskirts of the city."

"Yes, sir." Mamoru said quickly.

"Why?" Rubeus asked, his voice sharp and commanding.

Mamoru shifted in his chair as he met Rubeus's unrelenting gaze. "Because Ms. Tsukino asked and I was required to oblige. I did warn her that it wasn't a good idea and that she should go straight home but she insisted—"

"And then you allowed her to touch a black stone." Rubeus said sharply.

"I didn't allow her to touch it." Mamoru said quickly. "I didn't even realize it would be there until it was too late. I've never seen a Black Moon Stone in person before."

"Not many people have." Rubeus sighed. "They started to appear in Tokyo after the war." He explained as he stood and walked behind his desk. "We have no control over where they appear, or even understand why. There's speculation that since Earth and Nemesis are now connected, that this connection is fostering the growth and appearance of these stones. By all means, yesterday, Ms. Tsukino should've died."

"She didn't." Mamoru said softly. "She was unconscious for a few moments but then she got up, as if nothing happened."

"Remarkable." Rubeus said as he sat in his chair and shook his head. "I've never known a human to survive touching one. There's too much power within it for anyone to survive contact. Even those of us in the Black Moon Clan can only tolerate small pieces of a stone, never the entire rock."

"Perhaps Prince Demande was right in insisting that Ms. Tsukino is special." Rubeus continued, seemingly thinking out loud as he glanced at his silver laptop. He went silent for a moment as his eyes scanned the screen before he turned his attention back to Mamoru.

"Prince Demande has asked we keep a permanent guard on Ms. Tsukino, starting today." Rubeus continued. "I'll put you as part of the rotation since you've seen what she's capable of. If anything happens to her, I'll hold you responsible."

"Yes, sir." Mamoru said as he stood and nodded to Rubeus and turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing." Rubeus said just as Mamoru reached for the door handle of his office. "The golden-haired girl that followed you… find out who she is and what she was doing there." He turned the laptop around so Mamoru could see the video of the girl rushing into the temple to Usagi's side. "I'm very curious as to why there's a crescent mark on her head and you didn't mention it in your report or to your superiors."

"Sir?" Mamoru asked as he felt his stomach churn.

Commander Rubeus stood and walked over to him with his hands clasped behind his back. "I'm watching you Chiba. I can either rise you in the ranks of our police force or I can lock you away in the Black Moon prison for the rest of your life." He said softly as his eyes narrowed. "You have your mission. Get to it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Secrets**

"Walk with me." Esmeraude said as she opened the office door, revealing the long, winding hallway through the school which was completely empty.

"I should get to class." Usagi said nervously as she clutched at the strap of her book bag. Though Esmeraude was smiling at her, it didn't reach her eyes. Usagi knew as well as anyone, the rumors that swirled about her relationship with Prince Demande. There was always speculation that they were dating though neither ever confirmed it. Now given the cold look in her eye, those rumors had to hold some truth.

"I think you don't need to be in class anymore since you were accepted to the Academy." Esmeraude said as she gestured to the hallway. "And there's a high chance that once you do arrive, I could be your superior. Let's not get off to a bad start."

Numbly, Usagi nodded as her feet carried her past the office door and to the hallway. She felt Esmeraude pull up next to her with her shiny black stilettos clicking loudly against the shiny tile as she walked. They fell into an uneasy silence until they reached the front doors of the school.

"Follow me." Esmeraude instructed as she opened the door and walked past the front steps to the small courtyard beside the school. "Now tell me—" She began once the door shut behind them. "Why do you think Prince Demande asked you to the Black Tower last night?"

Usagi felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck rise as soon as Esmeraude spoke again. She was keenly aware of the change in her tone, the rise of her shoulders and even the glint of her eyes as they settled up on her. "Prince Demande has been nothing but gracious to me." Usagi said carefully as she kept her eyes focused on the approaching courtyard. "I cannot speak to his intentions as I've only spent a few hours with him."

"Then you'll be pleased to hear today, he informed all of the Black Moon Clan, that you are not to be touched. He's claimed you." She said as she came to a full stop before the first of the cherry blossom trees.

"What?" Usagi said as she felt her heart skip a beat. Suddenly her skin felt clammy as her heart began to race, beating painfully against her chest as she sank onto a stone bench.

"What I don't understand, is if the two of you have only spent hours together, why Prince Demande would make such an extravagant declaration. " Esmeraude continued as she crossed her arms before her chest. "Especially when there is nothing extraordinary about a girl in the bottom of her class with subpar looks and a poor family."

"People are more than just numbers on a piece of paper." Usagi replied bitterly as she glanced at Esmeraude, her eyes narrowed. "I am more than just grades and reports and whatever else you've come to think of me as." She continued as she got back to her feet, her hands balled into two tight fists.

"Well that…" Esmeraude trailed off as she took a step towards Usagi, leaving them just inches apart. "That brief show of bravado must be what he saw in you… because there is nothing else about you worth remembering." She said coldly as she turned from her, back to the path to the front of the school. "I suppose then I'll see you at the Academy."

"Oh, and Usagi." She said as she glanced over her shoulder. "Don't expect to stay in his favor long. Girls never do. He'll be done with you in a few weeks." She said with a shrug as a cruel smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She then walked off, leaving Usagi alone to her thoughts.

Numbly, Usagi sank back onto the stone bench, her chest heaving with each breath she drew. She could feel hot tears stinging her eyes as the wind picked up around her, lifting her golden hair up around her shoulders. She shut her eyes just as the first tear fell, splashing onto her uniform skirt.

What was she to do? After a heavenly evening the night before, spent wrapped up in Prince Demande's arms, she was facing an onslaught of people telling her she wasn't good enough. Were their words true? What was extraordinary about her?

"Ms. Tsukino?" A familiar voice asked just as she heard the footfalls of boots approaching.

Usagi glanced up to see the tall police officer from the day before, standing in a sharp black uniform just inches from her. "Hello Mamoru." She whispered as she wiped away her tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he squatted before her, his dark blue eyes settling directly on hers.

"Am I remarkable?" She asked him as her voice cracked, hiding back the sobs that threatened to escape. "You told me that yesterday and since I got back from the Tower… I've felt anything but—"

"You are." He insisted as he reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You've got a strength within you that can defy anything." He told her. "I can see it… and I think Prince Demande could too."

"What if I'm not good enough?" She whispered as another tear trickled down her cheek. "What if I displease him or disappoint him? What would happen to me or my family?"

"Be yourself Usagi." Mamoru urged. "Prince Demande is a person, just like the rest of us."

"I'm scared." She whispered as her eyes settled on his. "I wasn't ready for this."

"I don't think anyone is ever ready for when life takes a sudden turn." Mamoru said as he put a comforting hand over hers. "But I know you're strong enough to handle it. You were strong enough to handle the power of a Black Moon stone. You can handle anything."

She gave him a relieved smile as she looked down at their hands. "Mamoru… is it okay if I call you mamo-chan?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Only when it's just the two of us… but in return I get to call you Usako."

She grinned. "Deal."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Minako." Artemis said as he jumped to another rooftop, following Minako's quick jumps. "Slow down, I'm not… not as young… as I once was." He said in between long breaths.

"Mamoru is with her." Minako said as she squatted on the top of the school roof, watching Usagi and Mamoru below her. "You think he's going to take her back to the Black Moon Tower?"

"This early? Not likely." Artemis panted as he stretched out beside her. "My sources have told me Mamoru has been assigned to her protection detail after an announcement this morning that Demande has declared Usagi off limits."

"Wow." Minako said as she turned to Artemis. "It's worse than I feared… he's never done that before."

"He knows she's different from all the other girls he's come across." Artemis said as he stood and stretched his back, arching it. "I'm afraid we have less time than we thought."

"You're right about that." Luna said as she approached, walking slowly across the rooftop. "The Black Moon clan is aware that Usagi touched a Black Moon stone, at least that's what Commander Rubeus told Mamoru."

"You got him to trust you already?" Minako asked as her brow raised. "I'm impressed Luna."

"Once he got over the fact I was a talking cat, he started talking." She said as she came to a stop beside Artemis.

"Has he regained any memories yet?" Minako pressed.

"Nothing, and we're running out of time." Luna sighed.

"Soon… they'll be alone… together." Minako said as she stood, looking down at Mamoru and Usagi. They left the courtyard and together, walked down the school steps to Mamoru's police car. "Here's my chance." She said as she jumped off the roof and took off after them.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Did you hear—" Rubeus began but stopped as Esmeraude barged back into the conference room, screeching as she threw her purse at the wall.

"He's claimed her?!" She shouted at Rubeus. "Is she a parking spot?"

"Well I guess you did hear. He's our prince, he can do as he wishes." Rubeus shrugged. "And so, he has stated that Usagi Tsukino isn't to be touched or bothered by anyone of the Black Moon Clan."

"Ridiculous." Esmeraude spat as she picked up a glass goblet and threw it at the wall, shattering it into tiny pieces. "After everything I've done for him!"

"You mean your job?" Rubeus grinned as he folded his arms. "If Prince Demande wanted you, he would've had you by now. Accept that you've lost and move on."

"Move on? We were together on Nemesis!" Esmeraude shouted.

"And clearly he doesn't want you back." Rubeus said as his smile faded. "Let it go."

"He doesn't know what he wants. Why else would he pick a teenage girl over me?" She huffed as she sank into her chair.

"He's your prince." Saphir said from the doorway, his usual sleek silver laptop under his arm. "He doesn't have to justify his decisions to you." He walked to the front of the conference table but stopped at the glass on the floor. "Though why you insist on ruining perfectly good glasses are beyond me."

"It's becoming a pre-meeting routine now." Rubeus said as he leaned against his chair.

"Can we stay focused please?" Saphir asked as he set his laptop onto the table. "Esmeraude, have a seat."

Grumbling still, Esmeraude slumped into a chair, her arms crossed as she looked at Saphir.

"Rubeus, you called this meeting. We typically don't have two meetings in one week." Saphir said as he sat in his chair at the head of the table. "I hope it's important—"

"Quite important." Rubeus said as he pointed at the projector screen in front of them. "I have something to show the two of you." He said as he picked up a slender black remote control in front of him. He pushed a button and the projector screen turned on, showing the inside of the abandoned temple beside the cemetery on the outskirts of the city.

"What is this?" Saphir asked as he put on a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"Watch." Rubeus said as he pushed another button and the video started. Rubeus, Saphir and Esmeraude fell into silence as Usagi and Mamoru appeared on the screen. They watched as Usagi touched the stone and was instantly thrown backwards against the wall just as Minako approached.

"Damn." Esmeraude muttered as she watched Usagi sit up, holding her head. "How is she alive?"

"That's my question." Rubeus said as he stopped the video. "I don't think a single one of us could touch a stone that size and look as unharmed as she was."

"You're certain the girl is just human? She's not from the Black Moon?" Saphir pressed as he took off his glasses and looked at Rubeus.

"Pretty sure." Rubeus said as turned to the two of them. "Prince Demande knows, it was after the incident that he decided to call the girl back and make his declaration."

"And he's sure she's not…?" Esmeraude asked quietly, not even daring to say the name.

"If he suspects, he's said nothing to me." Rubeus said sternly. "But she must be monitored."

"She will be if she's sent to our Academies." Esmeraude said coldly. "If there's any clue she may be one of them, we'll find out."

"Good." Saphir said as he opened his laptop. "Anything else on that video?" He asked as he glanced at them.

Rubeus crossed his arms again and shook his head. "No… nothing at all."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Why the beach?" Mamoru asked as he shut the door to his patrol car. The car parked along a vacant strand of beach. Though it was a beautifully warm and sunny day, the beach was completely deserted save for a flock of seagulls.

"I knew it would be quiet." Usagi said as she bent and kicked off her school shoes. She gave Mamoru a coy smile as she then jogged to the sand, sighing happily as she felt the warm sand between her toes.

"I don't know how my superiors would feel about this." Mamoru said cautiously as he followed her, grateful that his boots would keep the sand out for the time being.

"Don't you ever relax?" Usagi asked as she shed her jacket and threw it on the sand.

"You make it very difficult to." He replied with a sigh as she continued to walk towards the water.

"You can't blame me for wanting to take advantage of a little freedom." Usagi grinned as she bent and cupped her hands in the cool water. She sent a spray to Mamoru who quickly turned his back to take the shower of water.

"Hey!" Mamoru shouted as Usagi stood upright.

"Sorry mamo-chan." She laughed. "But you could relax more."

"You said you wanted to walk on the beach." Mamoru said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Not go for a swim."

"Right… come on." She said as she began to walk right in the surf, down the stretch of the beach. "So, if you don't enjoy going to the beach, what do you enjoy?"

"I never said I didn't like the beach." He replied as he fell into step beside her, careful to keep his boots dry. "I just don't have time to do much anymore."

"That sounds awful." Usagi said as she glanced at him. "No family? Girlfriend? Dog?"

"None of that." He shrugged. "Like I said, my time is limited."

"That doesn't seem feasible." She replied as her brow furrowed. "How can you live like that?"

"Just until I get another promotion, then it'll be less hours, more pay." Mamoru said as he caught her eye. "Everyone has to pay their dues right?"

"That doesn't make it fair… or right." She sighed as she glanced over the water. Slowly, dark clouds were moving in with a low rumble of thunder in the distance.

"When you get to the Academy, you'll see." He said. "Then again, it depends on what field they send you into."

"I've been thinking about that." She sighed again. "I don't know where I'll end up, or if somehow, Prince Demande will be a part of it."

"I'm certain he will be." Mamoru replied. "He's made that known."

"It just feels so surreal… two days ago, I was just hoping to make it to graduation with nothing spectacular going on in my life." She whispered. "Now look at me."

"I think you'll be great." He grinned just as the thunder rumbled louder. "But we should get back to the car."

"Right." Usagi sighed as thunder clapped again. She turned back to the car but stopped just as Mamoru jumped in front of her, his hand pushing her back.

"It's okay." A girl's voice sounded.

Usagi glanced over Mamoru's shoulder and gasped as she saw the golden-haired girl from the museum, the crescent mark still visible on her forehead. "You!" She said.

"Mamoru Chiba… Usagi Tsukino…" She said as she nodded to both of them. "We need to talk."

"You need to stay away from her." Mamoru warned as his hand went to his weapon.

"How do you know our names?" Usagi asked as she felt Mamoru stiffen before her.

"I'm not here to hurt either of you." The girl said as she held up her hands. "My name is Minako and both of you know me though those memories have been forgotten, but they're not lost."

"That's ridiculous." Mamoru scoffed.

"You lost both of your parents in a car crash when you were young." Minako said as her gaze softened on Mamoru. "And you… Usagi… you were always unsure of yourself as a child, and probably still are… though your greatest strength has always been your pure heart."

Mamoru finally quieted as Usagi reached forward and put her hand on his forearm.

"We don't have much time." Minako said as another boom of thunder sounded. "But Usagi, you're like me." She said as she nodded. "Your crescent mark will begin to show with the next full moon… and your memories will start to return, if they haven't already."

"What memories?" Usagi whispered. "I don't have any lost memories."

"But you do." Minako said just as a few sprinkles of rain began to fall.

"You aren't just Usagi Tsukino… you are Princess Serenity—" She paused as she looked from Mamoru back to Usagi. "And Sailor Moon."

Usagi felt as if she were plunged into a bucket of ice water as Minako spoke. The moment she uttered her name she felt a shiver run down her spine and her fingers began to tingle. "No… no… Sailor Moon is a criminal."

"You know that's not true." Minako pressed as she glanced at Mamoru. "You gave your life to protect her Mamoru, now she needs you again."

"What?" Mamoru whispered as the radio on his belt began to buzz.

"_Chiba, orders from Prince Demande, bring Ms. Tsukino to the Black Moon Tower, he wants to see her—"_

"He'll discover her, already he has his suspicions." Minako said as she looked at Usagi. "Be careful."

"Wait." Usagi said as the girl turned away, back towards the road. "How can I find you again?"

"I'll find you when the moment is right…" Minako said as she nodded at both of them. "Protect her." She said to Mamoru as their eyes locked.

Slowly, Mamoru nodded as the girl ran back to the road and disappeared.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi whispered as the sprinkle turned to a steady rain. "Mamoru?"

"Let's get you to the car." He said as he took her hand and started to jog back to the car.

Usagi allowed herself to be taken back to the patrol car, stopping only to grab her discarded jacket and shoes. Once they got inside the two of them sat quietly as the rain began to pelt the car and the windows fogged.

"Mamo-chan, say something." Usagi whispered as she felt tears filling her eyes.

"I knew there was something different about you." He whispered as he shut his eyes. "The signs were there… but I ignored them, it couldn't possibly be true."

"You're going to tell the Black Moon about me… they're going to lock me up in the Tower like the other sailor scouts they have…" She whispered as tears began to flood her eyes and like a waterfall, washed down her cheeks.

"No." He said firmly as he turned to her, his dark blue eyes wide.

"What are you going to do?" She whispered as she felt his hands go to her cheeks. She shut her eyes as his thumbs brushed away her tears.

"I'm your protector Usako—" He said as he drew closer, his face just inches from her. "Prince Demande put me in charge of your protection, and now… so has Minako." He whispered as Usagi's eyes opened. "I won't fail you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Mistakes**

"I can't go in there." Usagi whispered as Mamoru's car pulled up to the front of the Black Moon Tower.

"You have to." Mamoru replied as he turned off the engine and glanced at her. "Demande expects you upstairs, you can't leave him waiting. You don't want him to suspect anything is wrong."

"He'll see right through me. What if he knows… what if this is a trap?" Usagi whispered as she felt her eyes stinging. She could feel her hands growing clammy as beads of sweat gathered around her hair line.

She was Sailor Moon. There was no denying it anymore. What else could explain her weird dreams? The crescent mark that had emerged on her forehead? What about what Minako said? What memories had she lost? In an instant Mamoru could even turn on her, telling the Black Moon everything that had transpired over the past two days. What then?

"Demande would've already imprisoned you if he knew." Mamoru said as he put his hand over Usagi's. "And don't tell him anything about what happened today with Minako."

"Of course not." Usagi said shakily as she glanced down at their hands. His touch was warm and gentle, not something that she had anticipated. "Mamo-chan… I'm terrified."

"You've got to be strong." Mamoru replied as he gave her hand a squeeze. "Whatever you feel… fear, anxiety…. You've got to keep it hidden from him, from anyone. The last thing you need is draw more attention to yourself." He said as he unlocked the doors. Beyond the stone steps to the tower a guard descended to the car.

"Go, be safe." Mamoru said as he released her hand and handed her the strap of her bag.

"I'll do my best." She whispered as the guard opened the door and bowed to her.

"Miss Tsukino, Prince Demande is ready for you in his suite." The guard said politely.

"Right." She muttered as she climbed out of the car, shouldered her bag and smoothed her skirt. She cast one long glance back at Mamoru just before the guard shut the door.

"Be safe Usako." Mamoru whispered as Usagi disappeared into the building.

Usagi felt dozens of eyes on her as she followed the guard into the building which was full of various members of the Black Moon clan, all of them walking either to the elevators or around the lobby.

She kept her gaze ahead as the guard took her to a side elevator, roped off from the others and instantly guided her onto it. He stepped back as she entered and the doors closed, giving her only a few moments of quiet as the elevator traveled all the way to the top.

She exhaled deeply as she leaned against the wall of the elevator, vaguely aware of the ding of each passing floor as she climbed. What awaited her at the top? Was Demande waiting to confront her? Would there be armed guards there to drag her away?

She didn't have much time to think of worse scenarios as the elevator doors opened, revealing the massive marble foyer of Prince Demande's private residence. A girl dressed in a short black dress bearing the insignia of the Black Moon bowed to her as she stepped off the elevator. She had long silvery hair that was braided and hung down her back. Her shiny stilettos clicked against the marble floor as she walked, gesturing for Usagi to follow.

"Miss Tsukino. Prince Demande was just called away for an urgent matter. He asked that I escort you to the guest room. He asks that you wait here until he returns which may not be for some hours." She said as she walked down a long hallway. She opened two double doors to a huge suite, revealing a large four poster bed, a stunning glass balcony and a massive marble fireplace.

"If you need anything, please just use the phone and someone will come up right away." The girl said as she stepped aside, letting Usagi walk into the room.

"Wow." She breathed as she ran her hands along the mantle of the fireplace. "Um… thank you."

"Lunch will be sent up in an hour." The girl said and gave Usagi one more bow before retreating and closing the doors behind her.

"Well I guess a nap wouldn't hurt." Usagi said as she glanced at the bed, which was covered with soft pillows and a plush comforter. She instantly kicked off her shoes and turned to the white dresser beside the bed. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a simple, plain white sleeveless dress. She shed her school uniform, tugged the dress over her head and climbed beneath the blankets, sighing as the pillows around her engulfed her. Blissfully she shut her eyes as sleep claimed her.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"What were you thinking?" Artemis groaned as he paced back and forth before his computer. "Minako!?"

"I had an opening and I took it." Minako said with a shrug as she watched him. "Now all we can do is wait and see what they do."

"Wait and see? That's your plan?!" Artemis shrieked as he stopped pacing. "Minako, Mamoru is a police officer for the Black Moon Clan. Usagi, who now suddenly knows who she is because you told her, is walking into the Black Moon Tower with the knowledge she is the one they are looking for. Did you not think that any of this information could harm them?!"

"I trust Mamoru to keep her safe." Minako said as she crossed her arms. "You haven't seen what I have Artemis. He's had many opportunities to turn her in and share what he's seen with his superiors, and he hasn't done it. Out there on the beach, I could see it in his eyes that he would never betray her. I took my chance because of that."

"And what about Usagi?" Artemis asked with a sigh. "She's now with Prince Demande, in the enemy's stronghold… fully aware of the fact that she is Sailor Moon and despite all the sweet words he can spew at her, she knows in the end he will kill her once he knows."

For the first time, Minako looked uncomfortable as she settled into a chair across from Artemis. "She's strong."

"Sailor Moon was strong. Princess Serenity was strong." Artemis said firmly as he jumped off the computer desk and landed before Minako's feet. "This Usagi Tsukino, the girl that is only just a girl, may not be what she once was."

"Then we need to hope she can be that girl again." Minako whispered.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"He took Mercury." Minako's voice floated to Usagi. "He's got her in the Black Moon Tower."

"Usagi, you know what he'll do." A girl, with long, silky black hair said as she turned to her.

"We can't give up." Usagi urged as she put a hand over a broach that was pressed against her chest, glowing warmly into her shaking fingers.

"You know what he wants." Minako said as her dark blue eyes met Usagi's.

"Me." Usagi whispered as she shut her eyes. "He wants me."

"He wants your power." Minako said as she put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Not just you."

"I can't love him, not how he wants me to." She whispered as she opened her eyes, feeling the other two girls staring at her. "Mamoru is my destiny."

"Is he?" The black-haired girl said as she stepped forward. "I've seen how you look at him, and how he looks at you."

"Demande's evil." Usagi insisted with a shake of her head. "There is nothing but cruelness in his heart."

"That's not true." Minako said softly. "There is no malice, no hatred, no contempt… for you alone."

"I can't love someone who wants to destroy my city, my planet, everyone I've ever known." Usagi protested.

"Not destroy." The girl with black hair replied as her gaze darkened. "He wants control. He wants this city, he'll claim the planet, bit by bit until he has Earth under his control, just as he does Nemesis."

"It's our job to protect the Earth." Usagi replied as she looked at the dark sky before them, shrouding the city below in a gloomy shadow. She could see flickers of light below, people still trying to flee the city. She couldn't let Tokyo fall, not to the Black Moon.

"Not just yours." A deep voice said as a man stepped out from the shadows with a long black cloak swirling behind his broad shoulders. "The Earth was my home before it was yours." He continued as he stopped just feet from Usagi. "I am still the prince of Earth, sworn to protect my people."

Silence fell as Usagi's deep blue eyes met his. For a moment, all of her fears faded away, the only thing she could focus on was him, the curve of his mouth, the softness of his gaze, the warmth of his grasp as his fingers circled around hers.

"Mamo." She whispered, hardly audible even to her ears.

"Sailor Moon… we can defeat Demande, together." He whispered as his gaze intensified.

As he spoke, she felt her shoulders tremble. "I can't face him…"

"Him… or me?" Mamoru replied as a flicker of regret crossed his features.

"We are no longer bound." Usagi replied as she tore her hand from Mamoru and turned back to the city. "What was between us is broken."

"And you forged a new path." Mamoru said darkly as he watched her. "You love him."

"I can't." She whispered as tears filled her eyes. Beyond the ridge they stood on, the city began to burn, lighting up the darkness before them in a brilliant red glow.

"Decide Usagi." Minako said as she put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going… alone." Usagi replied as she took a shaky breath and turned to face the three behind her. "I'm going to him. I can stop this, all of it if I give him what he wants."

"Usagi no!" Minako shouted as Usagi jumped off the ridge.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Usagi stirred as she felt something warm on her shoulder, gently rousing her. Her eyelids flickered open. The room was dark. The sun had vanished behind heavy clouds that were dousing the city with a gentle rain which tapped against her window almost soothingly. She turned and saw Prince Demande, dressed in gray pants and a white button-down shirt. His white hair was hanging along the sides of his slender face, just above his broad shoulders.

Without realizing it, she reached up and pushed a lock of silvery, white hair behind his ear. His light blue eyes settled on her as she felt his hand move to the small of her back. He lifted her to a sitting position and within moments his lips were pressed against hers.

She shut her eyes, relishing the feeling of his kiss which was sweet and gentle, not as forceful as she had anticipated.

"I was gone longer than I hoped." He spoke when their lips broke. "Forgive me."

"You're here now, that's all that matters." Usagi whispered as her eyes opened. She could see Demande just inches from her, his hand still on her back.

He gave her a relived smile and gently brought her to her feet, his hand never leaving her back as he pulled her into his embrace. "I thought we could spend today together, doing whatever you'd like."

"I'd be happy just spending the day with you." She replied as she rested her head against his chest. "We haven't had much time to talk."

"No, we haven't." Demande agreed as he gestured to the living room. "I had some food brought up, we can spend the rest of the day in peace."

"I like that idea." She smiled as he guided her to the living room. An array of food had been laid out on the glass coffee table. She instantly scampered to it, grabbing a plate of dumplings as Demande laughed.

"Those are my favorite too." He said as he sat on the couch behind her, stretching his right arm out along the back of the couch. "When I first came to Tokyo, I thought they were the most exquisite food I'd had in a long time."

"What was it like on Nemesis?" Usagi asked as she settled next to him after piling more food onto her plate.

"Dark, frigid, and lonely." He replied as he glanced at the large glass window to their left. The rain had picked up and was now pelting the side of the Black Moon Tower. "Always gloomy… when you live in an environment like that, it makes people crazy. Imagine, an entire planet full of miserable, angry people."

"Is that why you came here?" Usagi asked in between bites.

"Partially." He admitted with a shrug. "We needed a new home. Nemesis is a dying planet Usagi, I had to save my people."

"You took over Tokyo at their expense." She said without thinking, then froze.

Beside her, Demande tensed as he shifted his attention back to her. "We liberated Tokyo Usagi, perhaps you are too young to remember that. Life is better, people are happier, not just the people of Tokyo, but my people too."

Usagi glanced at her plate, quickly putting another dumpling into her mouth to keep from saying something else that could potentially offend him.

"I'm not angry." He said as the slightest of smiles tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I'm not here as the Prince of Nemesis, or the ruler of Tokyo, right now I'm just a man named Demande, enjoying my time with a girl named Usagi."

"So, I don't have to call you prince?" Usagi asked as she looked back at him, surprised. It was law in Tokyo, that Prince Demande could only be referred to as Prince.

"You alone." Demande said with a nod. "That is but one of the privileges you hold now."

"Privileges?" Usagi repeated as she lowered her plate. "I don't understand."

"This morning, I made a declaration to my people, that you were to be… given the honor typically bestowed to someone of great importance." He said as he took her free hand in his. "I knew the moment I saw you, that you were different from the other women in Tokyo, different even from those of Nemesis. We could do much good together Usagi, if you'd only allow yourself to be at my side."

"I'm not sure what you're asking Demande." Usagi said as she felt her shoulders trembling.

Demande took the plate from her hands and set it on the coffee table beside them. He then took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. "I'm saying, that you're untouchable to all but me." He whispered. "And next week, when you enter the academy, you will begin your training with the knowledge knowing that one day, you can be at my side… as my queen."

Suddenly, Usagi felt a lurch in her stomach as he spoke. Her hands shook dangerously within his grasp as she felt her heart beating painfully against her chest. She was Sailor Moon, sworn to protect the Earth… wasn't she? The more she thought about the possibility, the more unlikely it seemed… until she dreamt of the day she'd left her friends for Prince Demande. Her greatest enemy… but also possibly, the man she loved.

Could she also be the queen of the Black Moon? Of Nemesis? Wasn't Demande and everything the Black Moon stood for the very thing she was meant to fight against?

"Usagi?" Demande asked as he moved closer to her. "I know this seems like it's happening too fast, but I will always be transparent and honest with you. I want you to know that this is what I want, what I expect… that is, once you complete your training at the Academy."

"How can you know this when we've only spent two days together?" Usagi asked as she felt her lip tremble.

Demande's smile grew as his hold on her hands tightened. "Because I know who you are. I know your past and I can see your future." He whispered. "Serenity."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**The Test**

"Why did you do it?" A girl's voice asked, her voice laced with pain.

"It was time, we can't keep lying to each other." Mamoru's deep voice replied as he turned to see a girl in a white dress with golden hair past her shoulders. Her rich blue eyes were full to the brim with tears which were quickly rolling down her pale cheeks.

Despite himself, he felt a pang in his chest as he heard a sob escape her soft, pink lips.

"I thought we loved each other." She cried as her voice shook. "You promised to always love me."

"I can't keep pretending." He replied as he turned away from her, trying to conceal the pain in his voice. "You deserve better."

"There isn't anyone better!" She protested as she reached forward, her hands closing around his forearm.

He felt a surge of pain ripple through him at her touch. Her touch was electric, sending a jolt through him that threatened to break his resolve. "I can't love someone, that's in love with someone else." Mamoru's voice broke as he shut his eyes.

"There is no one else!" She said desperately as Mamoru ripped his arm from her grasp. "There's never been anyone else!"

"I see the way you look at him." Mamoru said as his eyes narrowed and he turned back to face her.

Her eyes were wide with alarm, her cheeks still wet with her tears. "Mamo… I love you."

"It's not enough anymore." He said as his voice trembled. "I wish that it was."

"Mamo, it's always been you… only you." She whispered.

"And yet, you couldn't make that final blow." Mamoru said as he shook his head. "For weeks I've been asking myself why… why didn't you do it? What stopped you? His team was all but defeated, the gates were closed… and yet you spared him. Now the war continues, and he has stronger forces now, maybe even enough to defeat us. No, Usagi… what happened was you couldn't kill a man that you loved."

She gasped as her shoulders shook with the threat of more tears. "That's ridiculous—"

"Is it? Do you think I don't know that the day he kissed you… everything changed?" Mamoru said coldly. "I saw it then and I see it now Usagi, it's all over your face… you want to be with him as much as he wants to be with you. I can't pretend that isn't true anymore."

"Mamoru, we are destined to be together." Usagi said as she shook her head. "We're endgame."

"I wish that were true." He said bitterly as he reached for the door handle but paused to look at her one last time. His eyes roved over her face, taking in every feature for what felt like the last time. "Go to him…"

"No." She said firmly as she shook her head. "Don't ask me to do that."

"If you don't love him, you won't stay." He said softly as he tore his gaze from her. "But if you do…" He trailed off, not daring to voice his greatest fear as he stepped out and shut the door behind him.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"_Chiba, come in Chiba!" _

Mamoru jumped as he roused, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was in his cruiser, parked just outside the Black Moon Tower, waiting on Usagi. He quickly scrambled to grab his radio.

"This is Chiba, copy."

_"The girl is coming down, you are to escort her to the Academy for her evaluation per Prince Demande's orders. No extra stops. Get the girl there." _

"Yes, captain." Mamoru replied as he glanced at the doors of the Black Moon Tower. The sun was just beginning to rise beyond the tower, turning the black stone an ominous red.

He sat up, stretching his legs as far as he could within the confines of his cruiser. What a strange dream he'd just had… a dream that felt remarkably real. He could still feel the pain of his words, and the look on Usagi's face had only intensified that pain. Was that a memory? Had they truly been together once?

"Mamo!" Usagi waved as she approached the car. She was dressed in a pair of jeans with a pink shirt. Her hair was up in a high bun and a gray purse bumped along her hip as she skipped down the last set of steps to his car.

"Good morning Usagi." Mamoru said as she opened the car door and sat inside. "You look well."

"Today's my first day at the Academy." She beamed. "Well, my evaluation day. I don't start officially until next week. Is it normal to feel this nervous?"

"Very normal." Mamoru grinned as he turned his car on and the engine roared to life. "I think you'll do well. You've already been accepted to the military division."

"I'm still not a fighter." Usagi sighed. "What if there isn't anything extraordinary about me? What if, during all of these tests, they realize they made a mistake?"

"Highly doubtful." Mamoru said as his car pulled onto the highway, speeding towards the Academy. "You've made it this far; you can continue climbing."

"What was your evaluation like?" Usagi asked as she watched the passing city. "Did you get high marks?"

"I'm quick, that was my saving grace." Mamoru winked. "In the first part of my evaluation, they paired me up with a guy twice my size. There was no way I was going to over power him, so I had to rely on my speed."

"And then?" Usagi pressed as she shifted her attention back to him, wanting more details.

"Then for the next round, I had to solve a very complex puzzle while being chased by a group of soldiers. Luckily this time I was part of a team, most of us made it out and then to the next phase."

"Which was?" Usagi asked, hanging onto his every word.

"We're here." Mamoru grinned as he pulled up to the front of the Academy building. "I guess you'll have to find out for yourself Usako."

"That's not helpful." She sighed as she glanced out the window at the shiny black building.

"Trust your instincts and your skills, you'll do fine." Mamoru said as he unlocked the doors. "I'll be waiting out here for you when you're done. Good luck."

"Thanks." Usagi said bitterly as she clambered out of the cruiser to join the line of other people, flocking to the Academy for their own evaluations. She could feel their eyes on her as she climbed the stone steps, joining the line that was forming just outside the door. Whispers followed her every step as she kept her gaze forward, ignoring their cold glances and jealous whispers.

"Usagi." A soft voice said just behind her, causing Usagi to jump. She quickly turned to see the golden haired girl from the beach, dressed in a black pant suit with a light blue, button down shirt.

"Minako." Usagi said with a sigh of relief. "Are you here for your evaluation too?"

"Yes." Minako nodded. "I too was accepted to the military academy for the Black Moon. I'm weary of these evaluations though, I've heard conflicting information about what they entail."

"Mamoru told me that there would be teams." Usagi said quickly.

"For part of it yes, then there's the part where your mind is probed—"

"Good morning everyone!" A woman's voice said, cutting through the chatter of the crowd.

Usagi froze as she saw Esmeraude standing at the entrance of the building with a microphone in her hands. She had on a tight, hunter green dress with six-inch black stilettos. Her long electric green hair was up in a high bun. Beside her stood a group of people, all dressed in black jumpsuits with shiny, silver tablets in their hands.

"My assistants will come around and check everyone in. You will then be divided into groups and taken to your evaluation rooms. Best of luck to everyone today." She said as the people around her dispersed, going to various spots in the line.

"Name?" A man in black asked Usagi as he tapped on his tablet, just inches from her.

"Usagi Tsukino." Usagi replied as she felt everyone around her turn to stare.

The man began tapping her name but froze as she clearly announced her last name.

"Miss Tsukino." The man said as he gave her a bow. "Please… come with me."

Usagi gave him a nervous smile as her feet carried her up the remaining steps, trying to ignore the looks of pure venom she was receiving from nearly everyone around her. She followed the man through the dark, revolving glass doors of the building and across a sleek, black marble lobby. He took her to another set of steps and then down a side hallway which seemed to stretch for miles.

The longer they walked, the more nervous she became. Why were there no other students around? Had the moment finally come? Was she unknowingly walking to her own jail cell, her secret discovered at last?

"In here." He said as he guided her to the last door and into a large room. There was a single chair set before a sleek, black wooden desk. The only light in the room was a single recessed light which cascaded a bright glow over the desk, casting the rest of the room in shadow.

Three people sat behind desk along the opposite wall, their faces partially obscured in the darkness. Usagi could only see their shoes clearly: one set of red heels, a pair of black boots and a pair of brown, dress shoes.

"Please, have a seat." A woman said from across the room as the black clad man left, shutting the door behind him.

Quietly, Usagi sank into the chair, feeling her nerves building as silence settled over the room.

"Usagi Tsukino…" Said one of the men as he stood and walked into the light.

Usagi felt her breath catch in her chest as her eyes settled on the brilliant, red hair of the man before her. His black boots thudded against the ground as he approached, a casual smile plastered across his face.

"My name is Commander Rubeus." He told her as he sat on the edge of the black desk before her. "I've heard much about you."

"And I've heard a lot about you, sir." Usagi replied as she felt her hands begin to tingle. The hair stood up on the back of her neck as he moved closer while everything inside of her was screaming for her to run away.

He cracked a grin as he folded his arms across his chest. "Most of the recruits will be upstairs, doing their team evaluation first. Prince Demande requested that you be evaluated individually first, while our minds are freshest." Rubeus said as he nodded at her.

"He's very kind." Usagi said as she straightened up in her chair with more resolve than she felt. "I'm ready."

"Very well." Rubeus said as he stood. "Here we go."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Minako grumbled as she dodged a blast, rolling behind a pillar as the rock she'd been behind shattered into a hundred pieces. She shut her eyes as dust filled the air, coating her hunter green jumpsuit. All around her she could hear the screams of her teammates, each of them falling victim to the blast of the red guns of Black Moon soldiers.

"We aren't going to make it." A girl said beside her, dressed in a similar jumpsuit.

"Not with that attitude." Minako huffed as she brushed the dust off her shoulders. "You, with the black hair." She said to a boy near them. "And you girl, run to the right, shouting and dive behind those pillars in the corner. That'll draw their attention long enough for me to run in the opposite direction and get behind their line."

"Are you sure about that?" The boy asked as another blast showered them again.

"You have a better idea?" Minako asked as the girl beside her sighed.

"On three." The boy said as he turned towards the right. "One… two… three!"

Instantly he took off, running with the girl behind him, drawing several blasts in their direction.

Minako didn't wait, she took off running towards the left, diving behind pillar after pillar, slipping past two soldiers, unaware that she was even nearby. Within moments she'd reached the blue flag, unguarded.

She hesitated, her eyes scanning the area for anyone in a soldier's uniform but heard shouts behind her as another wave of blasts hit. She couldn't wait any longer.

She took off running, jumping through the air with expert speed until her fingers closed around the blue flag and she fell to the floor.

A horn sounded in the background as the lights flickered on.

"Green team wins." A voice said over the loudspeaker. "All team members report to the red doors for the next phase."

Mina stood, smiling triumphantly as a group of blue uniformed students shuffled past her, their eyes glaring.

"You were really great." The black-haired boy said as he approached her. Now that the lights were on Minako could see he had deep green eyes which were set directly on her. "I'm Jasper, what's your name?"

"Minako." She said as she handed him the flag. "You'll want to keep that, next time don't hesitate, not if you want to keep climbing through these evaluations."

"I'll remember that." He said as he pocketed the flag. He gestured to the red doors as they opened.

"You wait." A man's voice said as Minako turned to join her teammates that were walking to the next level.

Slowly, Minako turned to see a man with deep blue hair and matching blue eyes approach her. "Who are you?" She asked.

"You may call me Saphir, Minako Aino." He said as Minako's eyes widened.

"You know who I am?" She asked as she felt her hands grow clammy.

"I do." Saphir replied. "And I don't need the others, just you. Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Minako asked as he began to walk to a set of doors just adjacent to the red ones.

"To the next level." Saphir answered as he held the door open for her. "You could be just what we're looking for."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Well?" Esmeraude asked as she approached a grumbling Rubeus, her black stilettos clicking loudly against the marble floor.

"She's remarkable." Rubeus said as she approached, walking into the thin sliver of light over the blackened remains of the desk that had been in the middle of the room.

Before them Usagi floated, held within a beam of deep, amethyst light. Beyond her body stood a team of people, all of them tapping away on their shiny tablets, their eyes flickering back and forth from her body to their glowing screens.

"That's not helpful." Esmeraude sighed as she glanced at a motionless Usagi, her eyes narrowing. "What did you find out?"

"She's strong… for being so small." Rubeus said as he lifted his hand and Usagi's body turned, flipping over. "There is power within her, what type… I don't know." He sighed. "Our machines can't figure it out."

"Of course, there is power in her." Esmeraude grumbled. "How else would she survive touching a black stone?"

"She's going to be recommended for the mystical division." Rubeus said as he took a step back. "Whatever she is… she could be powerful. Prince Demande must've sensed it, why else would he be drawn to her?"

"She looks like _her_." Esmeraude replied bitterly. "Now this…"

"You don't think?" Rubeus asked as his eyes widened and he turned back to her.

"Don't even speak it." She scoffed. "She'll be Saphir's problem after today. Let him figure it out."

"Figure out what?" A loud voice asked, cutting through the chatter in the room.

Rubeus jumped as the color drained from Esmeraude's face.

"Is this how we evaluate our people? Putting them into a coma and into a beam of dark energy?" Prince Demande's voice floated over to them as he walked into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Prince Demande." Esmeraude said as she bowed to him, followed quickly by Rubeus. "We always end each evaluation with a screening. This evaluation was no different."

"I explicitly stated that she was not to be harmed!" Demande bellowed as the activity in the room came to a complete halt.

"It's mostly harmless." Rubeus said quickly as he shot Esmeraude a warning glance. "She will remember nothing."

"ALL OF YOU OUT! NOW!" Demande continued as his voice grew louder. Instantly the other people in the room scattered, running for the doorway, followed by a sullen Esmeraude.

Prince Demande caught Rubeus's elbow as he passed, his eyes narrowed into two slits. "Get her down this instant and return her to my tower."

"Yes, sir." Rubeus said as Prince Demande turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, his boots thudding against the marble floor.

Rubeus sighed as he was left alone with the girl who was still in a deep sleep, suspended within the beam of purple light. He waved his hand and the beam subsided, slowly releasing its hold on her until she slumped onto the floor.

He watched as she rolled onto her back, panting. For a moment her eyes flickered open and he saw the rich, blue of her irises before her eyes closed again and she succumbed to sleep once more. As he bent to pick her up he paused as her fingers retained some of the purple light, which was steadily growing stronger with each shaky breath she drew.

He took a cautious step back as the light trickled up her arms and crawled along her torso and down her legs. He watched as she came back to her feet, the light rippling across her flesh like water until finally a brilliant golden crescent formed on her forehead. It glowed for the briefest of seconds before dissipating, along with the purple light.

Usagi slumped back to the floor, her body trembling just as the door opened and the black-haired police officer that had been assigned to Usagi's protection appeared.

"Did you see that?" Rubeus asked the man as he bent, gathering the girl into his arms and lifting her with ease.

"See what, sir?" The officer asked as he adjusted his grip on Usagi.

"The crescent…" Rubeus paused as he glanced at the girl's forehead which held no trace of anything that he'd just seen. Had he imagined it? How had she retained the power that had flowed into her for the evaluation? He'd never seen anyone do that before, not even those from the Black Moon.

"I've been ordered to return Miss Tsukino to the Black Moon Tower." The officer said as he bowed to Rubeus. "I should go."

"Leave." Rubeus said coldly as the man turned. "And Chiba… remember our deal." He said as the man reached the door. "If you notice anything about this girl, you inform me at once."

"Yes, sir." Mamoru replied and hastily exited the room.

"Very interesting." Saphir's voice floated over to Rubeus once the door shut, closing with a thud.

"So, you did see it." Rubeus said as he turned to Saphir who had slipped out of the shadows, walking lazily to his side.

"I saw the power in her body." Saphir commented as he came to a stop. "And I saw her retain and control it as it flowed through her body. That's why we couldn't see anything in our tests, she was controlling what we saw the whole time."

"What does that mean?" Rubeus asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"It means she's in my division now." Saphir said simply. "Either she will be an asset… or our enemy. I shall make it my personal mission to ensure her gifts are used for the benefit of the Black Moon."

"How will you do that?" Rubeus scoffed. "Especially if she knows what she's capable of."

"Don't you see?" Saphir grinned. "Demande has already planted the seed that he wants her to be his queen. Why would a queen turn on her king? Especially if she thinks she loves him." He turned away from Rubeus as he casually headed for the exit, a sinister smile growing across his features.

"Oh, and I found you a new recruit." He said as his fingers closed around the door handle. "Minako Aino."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Trapped**

"Clear your mind and focus." Rubeus said as he walked around to the edge of the arena, his eyes set on two rows of new recruits before him, all dressed in black jumpsuits.

"The weapon you pick today will be your gift… or curse… as we move through the trials. Don't pick what you think would be strongest, don't pick what you think looks best… pick the one that calls to you. Think of the way it feels in your hands, the weight of the weapon, the ease with which you can move with it in your hands…"

Minako shifted impatiently from one foot to another as the others around her scanned the weapons rack before them, many of them directing their attention to swords and axes. No, she knew better.

Her dark blue eyes settled on a staff just before her, with a sharp edge on one end. She knew it would be lighter than the axes but the wood was strong, polished… it would move with a dancer's grace in her hands.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rubeus barked as he folded his arms across his chest. "Pick one."

Minako rolled her eyes as the majority of the boys ran for the swords and axes. A few of the girls began to squabble over the limited amount of bows while others opted for daggers. Minako walked past all of them to the end of the table and picked up a long, oak staff. Her hands circled around the weapon easily as she lifted it into the air and thumped the end on the ground. It was heavy but not unmanageable. She could feel it pulsing in her hand, radiating a warmth into her fingers that felt oddly familiar.

"Smart." Rubeus said as he approached her. "You're the only one who went for a staff."

"I like the way it feels." Minako said as she turned to him.

"It's enhanced with magic." Rubeus said as the faintest smile tugged at his lips. "It seems you are well suited for it." He said as he gestured to her hands which had begun to emit a faint orange glow.

"What the hell is that?!" One boy shouted as he approached Minako, a sword in his hands.

"Behold, the only one of you that used their intuition to select a weapon. Now, the rest of you, get back in line." Rubeus remarked. "Perhaps Saphir was right about you." He said to Minako as the rest of the students dispersed.

For the first time, Minako's eyebrows lifted in alarm as Rubeus finally gave her a sinister smile. "I wasn't aware he even knew my name."

"You'd be surprised about the things the Black Moon knows." Rubeus said as he took a slow step towards her. "Perhaps even things you weren't aware of about yourself. Now join the line soldier." He said to her.

Minako quickly scurried to join the others, feeling the heat of their gaze as she held her staff at her side.

"Alright, pair up." Rubeus said as he took a step back. "To master you weapon, you have to use it. Make sure your hits are strong, you use force… not just in your arms but your legs. Power comes from your entire body, not just your grasp."

Minako turned to a girl next to her with dark red hair swept into one long braid that swung by her waist. She had a short sword in her hands and without hesitation she took a swipe at Minako who barely had time to dance away.

Minako spun away from her reach as she swung her staff, catching the girl behind the back of her knees and sending her flying. "Clearly you don't know how to use that thing." She grinned as she spun again, this time knocking the girl squarely in the middle of her chest, sending her back to the ground as she tried to get up.

The girl screamed in return as she grabbed her sword and swung at Minako's legs.

She jumped out of the way in return and swung her staff again, this time catching the girl in the back and sending her scrambling back to the ground.

"What's the matter, you can't get up on your own?" Minako grinned as the girl screamed again.

"Minako." Rubeus said as he approached. "Clearly you've had some training." He said as she set her staff down. "Perhaps this group is too easy for you."

"It is." She admitted as the girl behind her huffed.

"Tomorrow report to the fourteenth floor." Rubeus remarked as he turned his attention back to the other students. "We'll see then how good your skills are."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"_I knew you'd come." Demande's dark voice floated as Usagi cautiously entered the barren Black Moon Tower._

"_You've taken two of my friends." Usagi said firmly as she felt her hands ball into two tight fists. _

"_They're in my tower… don't worry, they haven't been harmed." Demande said as he slowly descended the staircase to the bottom floor, his light blue eyes never leaving hers. "I knew you'd come for them… though I didn't think you'd be alone."_

"_It's me you want isn't it?" She asked as she watched him approach. "Why?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" He asked as he paused at the bottom of the stairs._

"_You can't…" She whispered as tears filled her eyes. "You don't know how to love."_

"_Why is it people think just because you have dark powers… that you're incapable of having actual feelings?" Demande asked as he began to slowly approach her. "I love you Usagi."_

"_No." She said firmly as she shook her head. _

"_Tell me, why have you come alone?" Demande asked as he came to a stop just inches from her. "I think deep down… you know why."_

"_No." She said again as she felt Demande put his hands on her hips, drawing her to him._

"_Tell me… say it out loud." He urged as he pressed his forehead against hers._

"_I can't love a killer." She said as her shoulders trembled. "I can't love you."_

"_But yet, you do." He replied as he ran his hands from her hips up to her arms. He pulled her into his embrace as his lips found hers._

"Demande?" Usagi muttered as her eyelids fluttered open. She could make out the sheer, white hangings of the bedroom she'd napped in just a day before.

"I'm here." He said to her as he put a hand on her cheek, drawing her attention to him. He was seated next to her on the bed with his face reflecting the relief he felt. His light blue eyes settled on hers as she rose to a sitting position.

"What happened?" Usagi asked as she leaned against him.

"You did well on your evaluation." He said with a grin. "Saphir was quite impressed as was commander Rubeus. You will report to the mystical division next week to start your training."

"I don't remember anything." Usagi said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Everything felt like a dream, maybe it was." She whispered.

"The feeling is completely normal." Demande replied as he put a hand on her knee. "What matters is that you are as extraordinary as you are beautiful. Now my people know it, and soon, the rest of the world."

Usagi bit her lip as she felt Demande pull her close into his embrace. She rested her head against his broad shoulder as he spoke, detailing his plans with her at his side. She could hardly hear anything he said as she felt her hear beating painfully against her chest.

What was she doing? She was Sailor Moon, sworn to protect the Earth. If she stayed at Demande's side, would she still be fulfilling her calling? The more she thought about it the worse she felt. A knot grew in the pit of her stomach as she curled to him, basking in his warmth. Despite what he'd done, she couldn't deny she was attracted to him. She was growing closer and closer to him with each passing day. The way he touched her and spoke to her was unlike any man she'd ever known. It was if she was all that mattered to him.

"Usagi?" Demande asked as he lifted her chin with his hand so their eyes could meet. "Are you okay?"

"Just lost in thought, every time you speak to me it just sounds so wonderful." She said with a smile.

"That's because we have a bright future ahead of us." He whispered. Carefully, he bent and pressed his lips against hers.

She met his lips as his grip on her tightened. She felt him pull her against his chest as he arms circled around her. Slowly, she felt her resolve weakening the longer their lips were locked. She felt different around him, as if nothing around them mattered when they were together but still… something lingered in the back of her mind. He had called her Serenity only the day before. A name that she'd only heard from one other person, Minako. She had called her Princess Serenity.

"Demande?" She asked as she leaned against him. "Yesterday you called me a name I hadn't heard before… Serenity…"

He stiffened against her as she spoke. She could feel him hesitate as he evaluated his words carefully.

"Once you ascend to my side, we will have to give you a new name. Serenity is fitting." He said finally as his gaze met hers. "It suits you."

Not trusting his words, Usagi felt her veins run cold. He was lying. She could feel it deep within her as he spoke. There was more to the name than he was letting on. Did he perhaps guess her secret? Did he know who she truly was or did he at least suspect? The more she thought about it, the more uneasy it made her feel about staying so long in the Black Moon Tower, surrounded by those that were her enemies.

Usagi felt herself nod as she gave him a slight smile. "I like it."

"I was thinking…" Demande continued as he linked their hands together. "There's a ball Friday. The anniversary of the Black Moon's arrival in Tokyo." He said. "I'd like you to come with me."

"I'd love that." Usagi said with a smile. "I don't have a dress though."

"Here." He said as he dug into his pocket and withdrew a black card. "Take this, it'll get you anything you want in the city. Find a dress… I'll pick you up at six."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"That's the one." Akari nodded as Usagi turned a slow circle before her, swirling the heavy light pink skirts of the ball gown she'd selected.

"It's heavy." Usagi said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes roved over the yards of heavy silk that fell across her hips like a waterfall. There were layers upon layers of tulle beneath the silk, giving the gown a fuller look as she swirled again. The top of the dress clung to her curves like a glove and the sleeves fell off her shoulders in a cascade of beads that glittered when they caught the light. "Like really heavy."

"It's meant to be that way." Akari said as she rose from her seat and fluffed the bottom of her dress. "It's a ball gown!"

"I can hardly breathe." Usagi gasped as she put a hand on the back of her dress. "Maybe I need a size up."

"Also, how the dress is meant to be." Akari sighed. "You look stunning Usagi, this is the dress you need."

"It's fourteen hundred dollars." She whispered as she glanced at the tag on the side of her dress. "I've never spent that much money in my life."

"Courtesy of Prince Demande." Akari grinned as she stood back from her friend to admire the skirt of the dress which was covered in tiny beads. "It's so pretty."

"I wish you could come with me." Usagi sighed. "It feels so strange to be attending a ball that will be pretty much only people from the Black Moon Clan."

"I think you may be joining their ranks soon enough." Akari replied as she sank back into her chair. "Prince Demande has all but proposed to you, it's only a matter of time."

"Shhh." Usagi hissed as she glanced around, hoping no one was hearing their conversation in the busy store. "I can't be recognized right now, it's bad enough my face is on the cover of every magazine and newspaper in this city."

"You're big news. Prince Demande hasn't dated anyone since he came to Tokyo." Akari said excitedly. "You're a celebrity."

"I certainly don't feel like it." Usagi muttered as she thought about the scene that had played out at Juban High School only a few days ago. People stared at her wherever she went. The only place she found solace was in the Black Moon Tower. She was hardly a celebrity there.

"You've got your own guard who is waiting outside in a car to take you anywhere you want to go." Akari scoffed. "You're telling me that's normal?"

"Anything I can help you with?" A woman's voice asked.

Usagi's gaze lifted to the long mirror before her. She could see a woman standing behind her with wavy purple hair and dark amethyst eyes beneath the dark crescent mark of the Black Moon clan. She seemed vaguely familiar as she approached, her heels clicking against the tiled floor. She wore a purple turtle neck with a darker, purple pencil skirt beneath.

"She'll take this one… Miss Koan." Akari said as she stood, reading the woman's name tag that was fixed on the front of her shirt.

"I see." Koan replied as she glanced at the dress. "This is the one you plan to wear to the ball?"

"Yes." Usagi said firmly as she bent and reached into her purse. She withdrew the black card Prince Demande had given her and handed it to the woman.

Koan's fingers closed around the card as her gaze darkened. Slowly, a sinister grin rippled across her features as the hair on the back of Usagi's neck stood up.

"I have a message to deliver to you." Koan said as she tossed the card aside and drew a long, skinny dagger from the back of her skirt.

Usagi screamed as Koan charged at her, catching the end of her heavy skirts. She fell to the ground just as she jumped on top of her, the blade of her dagger pressing against Usagi's throat.

"I have a message from Esmeraude." Koan said as she leaned towards Usagi's ear. "You'll never be queen."

"Get off of me!" Usagi shouted as she felt her hands burning. She put her hands on Koan's face, amazed to see that they were glowing a bright pink.

Koan screamed as she fell off of her, her face burning with the imprint of Usagi's fingers on her skin. "AAAHHH!"

"Get Mamoru!" Usagi shouted to a stunned Akari who quickly ran off towards the exit of the store.

Usagi rolled onto her side, away from Koan as she gathered her heavy skirts in her hands. She found her feet quickly and began to run, rushing towards the exit.

"Dark Fire!" Koan's voice shouted, sending a spiral of dark light rushing towards Usagi.

Usagi screamed as she felt the force of the blast on her, sending her flying into a rack of clothes as people around her shouted and scattered. She rolled onto her back, cringing as she felt pain rippling through her body, catching her breath in her chest.

"They were right, there is power within you." Koan said as she approached slowly, her eyes glowering as they settled upon Usagi's crumpled body. Her face was still smoking, the skin turning a brilliant red as she came into Usagi's view. "Too bad, maybe you could've made something of yourself with some training. Now we'll never know."

"That's enough!" Mamoru's voice belted, cutting through the screams that filled the store.

Koan turned, her dark eyes settling on Mamoru who stood by the exit, his gun in his hands.

"You can't harm me with that." Koan said as her eyes narrowed. "Or anyone of the Black Moon clan. Step aside, I have a mission to finish." She said as she bent and lifted Usagi by her neck from the ground.

"Fine." Mamoru said as he put his gun back into his holster and sent a firm kick at Koan's side. "I guess I'll just have to use force."

Usagi groaned as she fell back to the floor to Koan's scream, gasping for air. She watched as Mamoru sent another kick at her face, this time sending her reeling into a glass display case.

Usagi tried to lift herself up but felt a heel on the side of her face, pushing her back to the ground.

"Now I've got you." Esmeraude grinned as their eyes met. Usagi opened her mouth to scream but she felt Esmeraude's fingers against her cheek which instantly began to glow green.

"Sleep." Esmeraude whispered as Usagi's vision darkened and sleep claimed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Secrets and Deceit**

"What happened here?" Prince Demande asked as he stepped over the remains of a glass display case. "Where is she?"

"I have all of my men searching." Rubeus spoke as he glanced around them. "The cameras were of no use, someone turned them off before she was attacked."

"They knew what to do." Prince Demande muttered as he bent and picked up a piece of pink silk, flecked with blood. "Someone knew she was here. They were calculated…"

"They?" Rubeus asked as he turned back to his prince. "You're sure there was more than one?

"Of course." Saphir said as he entered the store, his hands in his pockets. "One person couldn't have caused this much devastation. Isn't this the tactic you teach Rubeus? Always go in pairs? One for the distraction, the other to surprise… that way if there's another threat, there's a person there to stop them."

"Two people." Prince Demande said with a nod. "They not only got Usagi, but took her guard as well. They were well trained."

"Damn." Rubeus said as he folded his arms across his chest. "You don't think it could be… them?"

"Possibly." Saphir answered for his brother as he took a deep breath. "But we can't rule out our own people first. Many would love nothing more than to keep you from Usagi." He said as he glanced at Demande.

"Who would be bold enough to actually go after her?" Prince Demande asked as his eyes darkened.

"I'll give you one guess." Saphir replied.

Rubeus sighed, folding his arms across his chest as a vein bulged in Demande's forehead.

"Find HER!" He bellowed at Rubeus. "Drag her to the tower by her hair if you must, if she's even touched Usagi, I will kill her myself!"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Usagi groaned as her eyelids fluttered open. A searing pain rippled across her head, radiating deep into her temples. She groaned again as she tried to lift her head, which suddenly felt heavier than a boulder.

"Don't move." A man's voice told her.

"Mamoru?" Usagi whispered as her eyes focused on a dark shadow just two feet from her.

"I'm here." He told her as he reached over and put a hand on her forearm. "Though I can't bring you much comfort than that."

"Where are we?" She asked as she turned her head. They were in a dark room, only one lightbulb was in the corner, giving off a faint glow of light that flickered every few seconds, threatening to extinguish completely.

"Some sort of holding cell." Mamoru replied. "The door doesn't have a handle, and there's no windows. This doesn't look like the jail cells at our station, so we're… somewhere else."

"It was Esmeraude who took us wasn't it?" Usagi asked as she pulled herself up to a sitting position.

"She did… I can't understand why though." Mamoru replied as his hands went to her shoulders to steady her.

"She doesn't want me with Prince Demande." Usagi replied bitterly as she leaned against the wall beside Mamoru. "She had the purple-haired woman, Koan, tell me I'd never be queen before she tried to stab me."

"Damn." Mamoru said as he cast an alarmed glance at her. "I mean, everyone has heard the rumors about her and Demande, but I never thought she'd actually—"

"You were there Mamoru." Usagi said as she caught his gaze. "You saw it yourself."

"I'm still trying to believe it." He remarked with a sigh. "If we are in her prison, then it must be said, we might not get out of here."

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" Usagi asked with a snort.

"I'm not going to lie to you Usagi." Mamoru replied with a sigh. "I never have… and I don't intend on doing so now."

"Okay Mamoru, be honest with me." Usagi said as she glanced around their cell, fighting the tears that were building in her eyes. "If this is our last day, what do you need to get off your chest?" She asked.

"Plenty." He sighed as he ran a shaky hand through his thick, ebony hair. "There's so much I still wanted to do. I mean, we never even got to get back to our old selves. I would've liked to see you as Sailor Moon." He said as he gave her a sideways grin.

"How is it you're still able to joke around?" She asked as she halfway returned his smile. "At any moment, Esmeraude could burst through that door and finish us off."

"We'll give her a hell of a fight first." Mamoru replied as he put his hand over hers. "Together we can at least leave a few marks on her face."

This time, Usagi felt herself chuckle as Mamoru's hand, so warm and strong, clenched hers a little tighter.

"If we're talking about regrets… there's only one I have." He said as their eyes locked.

Usagi watched as his deep blue eyes regarded her, peering deep into her own as he inched closer to her. She could feel the air around them grow heavy, the silence stretching for several seconds before he spoke again.

"Do you remember that day at the beach?" He asked her. His voice had grown softer but deeper as he spoke, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes." She replied carefully as she felt his other hand grasp her free hand. His touch was still as it was that day, warm and inviting. "It was the day Minako told us about our past. The day we learned that I was Sailor Moon… and you were Tuxedo Mask."

"I remember everything about that day." He said as he squeezed her hands. "I remember the smell of the salty sea air, the cool breeze, the freezing water that you sprayed me with… all of it Usako." He said as his voice dropped again.

"But most of all, I remember that when we got back to the car and you started crying, terrified about returning to the Tower, all I wanted to do… was this." He told her as he leaned forward and before she could respond, his lips were on hers.

Usagi felt her eyelids flutter closed as Mamoru's right hand left hers and went to cup her cheek, pulling her closer to him. She felt her lips come alive against his, returning the kiss he'd so unceremoniously planted on her with as much passion as he gave her. She couldn't think about anything else in that moment, all she could focus on was the feel of his lips on hers, the softness of his touch on her skin, even the air between them felt electric.

"Usako." He whispered as their lips broke, leaving both of them trembling. "I've been going crazy since that day… if I'm completely honest, since the day we met." He whispered as his lips brushed along her cheek. "You're with the wrong man… you don't belong with Demande any more than you belong with the Black Moon…"

"Where do I belong?" She dared to ask as their eyes locked once again.

"With me." Mamoru replied just as the cell door swung open with a bang.

"I told you I'd be back." Minako said as she stepped into the cell, her golden hair back in a high ponytail, a stark contrast to her black jumpsuit, the official uniform of the Black Moon guard.

"Minako… how?" Usagi asked as she and Mamoru got to their feet.

"First, we need to get out of here." Minako said as she stood aside, gesturing to the empty hallway. "We have forty-five seconds before the guards pass this hallway, now... MOVE!"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Emergency council meeting?" Esmeraude asked Rubeus as she entered the familiar glass conference room at the Black Moon Tower. She took her usual seat on the right side of the table, across from a stone-faced Rubeus.

"I'm sure you've heard by now that Usagi, Prince Demande's girlfriend, has been taken." Rubeus said dryly as Saphir entered the room and took his seat at the end of the table with his usual shiny silver laptop under his arm.

"I heard something about it." She said with a shrug as she poured herself a glass of water. "Though I'll shed no tears over her loss."

"Naturally." Rubeus commented just as the door swung open again and Prince Demande appeared, his features hard and his jaw set firm.

"Sit." He ordered before Rubeus, Esmeraude and Saphir could get up. "We have an important matter to address."

The room quieted as Demande took his seat at the head of the glass table. He looked at each member of his council before he spoke again. "As you may have heard, Usagi was taken this afternoon from the Juban Mall. Her guard was taken with her. The cameras in the mall were disabled moments before the attack and the few eyewitnesses available were unable to identify who did it."

"Any leads?" Esmeraude dared to ask. "Someone had to have seen something."

"Actually, there was one." Demande continued as he turned on the projector in the room and a picture of Koan appeared, her purple outfit marked with various tears and her hair a fluffy mess.

"Koan?" Esmeraude asked as her left brow raised.

"She gave us the information we needed." Saphir said with a sigh, his eyes shifting to Esmeraude.

"Your home is being searched as we speak." Rubeus finished for him as all eyes in the room settled on Esmeraude. "Though this would be easier if you could just tell us what you did with the girl."

Unperturbed, Esmeraude's features curled into a tight smile. "Council… you'll find nothing in my home… or in the Tower… or in the training facilities, or anywhere else you care to look."

"Then what have you done with her?" Prince Demande barked as he slammed his fists against the glass table, splintering a crack within the glass.

"If I may." Esmeraude said as she gestured to the projector. She withdrew a small USB from her pocket and connected it, changing the image of Koan to instead, a video feed.

"Please just watch." Esmeraude said as a video appeared on the screen. There, in the corner of the room sat Usagi and Mamoru, huddled in the corner of a small room.

Instantly Demande jumped to his feet but Esmeraude lifted her hand, stopping him as suddenly Mamoru leaned forward and kissed a surprised Usagi. Silence stretched within the room as Usagi returned his kiss and slowly, the two broke apart. Just as Demande opened his mouth to speak the door to the room opened and there stood a blond woman, her features obscured by the low light. Instantly Usagi and Mamoru got to their feet and followed the girl out of the room.

A heavy silence fell over the room as Saphir, Rubeus and Esmeraude watched their Prince's features transform from alarm to outrage. "Esmeraude… so you did take her."

"I never said I didn't." Esmeraude said as her lips curled into a smile. "But I did it so you could see that Usagi is not loyal to you Prince Demande. She's fallen in love with her guard… and… I believe the woman that saved her is the one we have been looking for."

"Who might that be?" Demande asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

Esmeraude smiled as she got to her feet and peered right into Demande's eyes. "Sailor Moon."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"What do we do now?" Mamoru asked as he and Usagi walked into a small apartment near the city center of Tokyo. It was nearly curfew and the streets had emptied. They'd kept to the shadows, careful to avoid all soldiers and police that were on the streets until finally they reached the apartment building.

Once they were inside Minako quickly shut the blinds and closed the drapes before flicking on the lights, illuminating the living room. There was a large, plush white sofa with orange pillows. The wood floors were clean and polished. Against the wall was a TV which was off for the moment and before it, a plush cat bed with a white cat slumbering on it.

"Minako, is this your home?" Usagi asked as she went to the couch and plopped down.

"For now." Minako shrugged as she locked the door, careful to make sure it was secure. "Though we can't stay here for long, I'm sure the Black Moon is checking every camera in the city for you. We'll have to wait until first light to move"

"How did you know where we were?" Mamoru asked as he sat beside Usagi, his eyes never leaving Minako.

"We're all connected if you haven't noticed." Minako sighed. "That and I put a tracker on you." She said with a nod to Mamoru who jumped up.

"What? How?" He asked.

"At the beach." Minako said simply as she took a seat across from them. "Once the truth was out, I had to make sure that we wouldn't lose each other again. Usagi was too risky to tag but you were easier. Don't worry, it's just a tracker, not a recorder."

"Demande has to be looking for me." Usagi said worriedly. "I need to get back—"

"Back to what exactly?" Minako asked, her tone suddenly sharp. "Back to the Black Moon Tower where you can pretend to be something you're not? Usagi, you're Sailor Moon. You don't belong there with those people, least of all Demande."

"I can't just leave." Usagi replied, her tone matching Minako's. "I made a promise to him to be by his side."

"And he made a promise to protect Tokyo, which he's done a hell of a crappy job doing." Minako shot back. "He's evil Usagi. He wants control. He wants power. Not just over the city, the people… but you as well."

"He's been nothing but kind and generous to me." Usagi said softly as she avoided Mamoru's gaze. "I can't just leave him… he's our prince."

"Are you trying to keep up a façade Usako?" Mamoru asked as he got to his feet. "Or do you actually have feelings for him?"

"That's not fair." Usagi replied as she jumped up. She could hear the pain in his voice and see his deep blue eyes burning into hers, searching for an answer. "I don't get a choice in this—"

"I hate to interrupt." A male's voice said, breaking up the conversation.

Quickly Usagi and Mamoru's heads turned looking for the source of the voice as Minako's white cat leapt onto the couch.

"But you are both here because we've run out of time." The cat said as it stared back and forth between Usagi and Mamoru.

"Another talking cat?!" Mamoru gasped.

"What do you mean another?" Usagi asked as her brow perked.

"He's talking about me." A black cat said as she jumped up beside the white cat, stretching her back legs. "My name is Luna.. .and this is Artemis." She spoke while inclining her head towards the white cat beside her.

"You… you have the crescent mark!" Usagi gasped as she saw the shining yellow crescent on Luna and Artemis's foreheads. "You're both—"

"From the Moon." Artemis finished for her with a nod. "Yes, we are. Years ago, we served as guardians to the sailor scouts, guiding them in their quest to fight evil. The Black Moon wiped all of your memories but tomorrow night, at the full moon, the spell will be broken."

"The anniversary of the Black Moon's triumph." Usagi whispered as she glanced at Mamoru. He met her gaze solemnly, as if he suspected all along.

"Yes, it's a special day." Artemis said as he dug his paw into the couch and pulled out a shimmering, pink brooch. "Take this with you…"

Usagi reached forward, her fingers circling around the cool pink metal of the brooch. She gazed at it for a moment, looking over the heart shape of the brooch and the intricate crescent details carved within it. "Artemis, what is this?"

"Your transformation brooch." Minako said as she smiled from behind her.

"Tomorrow, when the full moon rises… you will be able to use it again." Luna said softly. "And the crescent mark will return to your forehead, just like ours. Your memories will be fully restored… and with it, your powers."

"Powers?" Usagi whispered as her eyes widened.

"Sailor Moon's powers." Minako said as she put a hand on her shoulder. "All of our memories will return and our powers. We will fight back against the Black Moon Clan and reclaim Tokyo… together."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Transformation**

Usagi glanced over her shoulder at the white couch where Mamoru slumbered, one arm casually draped over his eyes. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath, so relaxed and untroubled, at least for the moment.

She quietly crossed Minako's living room to the large, glass door of her balcony. She could see the ominous Black Moon Tower miles away, cascading a dark glow over the city as the sun slowly rose beyond it. All night she'd rested in Minako's bed, her eyes on the tower that was just beyond her window.

Her mind was restless, not allowing her to claim the sleep her body so desperately needed. Instead, all she could think of was Demande.

Should she return to the Black Moon Tower? Was he even in this moment, still searching the city for her? What if he knew her secret? The full moon would be in the sky that night, the night of the ball that Demande had invited her to. The night her memories were promised to return. The night that the crescent mark would return to her.

Tonight.

"Usako, your thoughts are so heavy I can't stay asleep." Mamoru muttered from the couch, his eyes still closed.

"I don't see how you could even fall asleep after the day we just had." Usagi said as she turned from the window.

"I didn't rest much if that comforts you." Mamoru replied as he finally sat up and caught her gaze. "But I think we need to talk."

Usagi bit her lip as he spoke. She knew that there was too much unsaid between them, especially after Minako had burst in after their first real kiss. A kiss that she hadn't expected. A kiss that she'd returned without even realizing it.

Quietly, she sat beside Mamoru on the couch, her hands going to her knees which were shaking.

"You're going to go back to him aren't you?" He finally asked as his dark blue eyes softened on hers.

"I have to." Usagi replied as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"The real question I suppose I have then… is are you going back to him because you feel you have no other choice, or is it because you love him?" Mamoru finally uttered as his voice dropped to a whisper.

"I… I don't know." She whispered as she felt a single tear break free and trickle down her cheek.

"But you loved me… once." Mamoru said as he reached forward and put his hand on her cheek. His thumb gently wiped away her tear as he moved closer. "Usako… tell me I'm not alone. Tell me that you have feelings for me too."

"Mamo." Usagi whispered as she felt him press his forehead against hers, his hand still cupping her cheek. "What if everything changes? What if when we get our memories back… what I want to tell you now is different than what I will feel tonight?"

"Tell me what you feel right now." Mamoru told her as his lips brushed along her cheek while his fingers brushed her hair back from her face.

"I just want to stay here with you." She whispered back as she shut her eyes, enjoying the soft feel of his fingers against her skin.

"Then stay." He said as his hands trickled down her shoulders to her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"I can't." Usagi whispered, shaking her head. "I have to go back or he'll tear up this city looking for me."

Mamoru quieted, noting the truth to her words. "You love him." He finally uttered, defeat evident in his tone.

"I… I do." Usagi whispered back as several tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "I have to return to him."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Have you found her?" Demande barked as he walked into his office where Rubeus and Saphir sat.

"Which one? The blond… or Usagi?" Rubeus asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Are you mocking me Rubeus?" Demande questioned as he came to a stop beside Rubeus's chair. "You think me gullible enough to believe Esmeraude and her failed plot to kill Usagi?"

"You must admit brother, that the blond in question could potentially be the same girl who was in that temple the day Usagi touched the Black Moon Stone. It can't be a coincidence that she showed up just in time to save her… twice." Saphir said firmly.

"And you think she's Sailor Moon?" Demande asked as he leaned against the wall of his office, his eyes set squarely on his brother. "Don't tell me she's fooled you as well."

"Esmeraude is many things… but she's not stupid." Rubeus remarked with a scoff. "She could've been on to something."

"She didn't need to kidnap… and very nearly kill Usagi." Demande growled.

"No." Saphir agreed as he stepped forward, moving his glasses up the bridge of nose. "But her methods did get us one step closer to finding our two missing sailor scouts. We finally have information on Sailor Moon… potentially."

Demande grunted as he crossed his arms, turning away from the probing eyes of his brother and Rubeus. "And you two expect me to release Esmeraude from the Black Moon prison."

"While her jealousy often clouds her judgement, she has been instrumental in discovering something thousands of recruits to our academies could not." Saphir said simply.

"She will remain in the prison, at least for this week." Demande said coldly as his eyes narrowed. "That will give us some time to see if her plan actually worked."

"Excuse me, Prince Demande." A shaky man's voice said from behind them.

Quickly Demande turned to face the doorway of his office where the captain of his guard stood, his eyes wide with fear.

"What is it?" Demande asked.

"Prince Demande, Miss Tsukino… she's… she's come back." The guard replied nervously.

Both Rubeus and Saphir turned to see Demande's cold expression turn to mild surprise. "Take her upstairs to my floor." Demande replied sharply. "Go now."

"Yes, Prince Demande." The guard said with a quick bow before he all but ran out of the room.

"And here our tale grows more intriguing." Rubeus remarked as he sank into a chair beside Demande's glass desk.

"Brother, Usagi is hiding something from you." Saphir warned as he cautiously approached Demande. "Think about this. She's been missing… was saved by who we think is Sailor Moon… and then returned to the Black Moon Tower?" He asked with a quick shake of his head. "Something isn't right there."

"For once brother, we agree." Demande said darkly as he straightened his jacket and ran a hand through his silvery hair. "I will go to Usagi, and see exactly what happened."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Minako." Mamoru spoke as he leaned against the glass of Minako's balcony, watching the sky turn from a brilliant blue to a vivid red. "We should go after her."

"She made her choice." Minako replied from the couch. "Usagi has always been stubborn… losing her memories didn't change that."

"But she's in the Black Moon Tower… at a huge event with nothing but people from the Black Moon. Tonight, the crescent mark will return to her forehead… her memories will return. What if that happens in the middle of the ballroom floor in front of everyone?" Mamoru practically shouted.

"Relax." Artemis said as he jumped onto the back of the couch beside Mamoru. "Storms are due tonight, though this is the first night of the full moon, it likely won't be seen tonight in Tokyo. She should be fine. The crescent mark needs the moonlight to be revealed though it must be said, her memories will not. Tonight is the night, they will return… as will all of yours."

"And if there is a break in the storms and a glimmer of moonlight gets through?" Mamoru asked sharply.

"Mamoru, what would you have us do?" Minako asked as she stood, crossing her arms. "We are two people, without the full extent of our abilities, against hundreds if not thousands of people of the Black Moon. Even if she is exposed before them all, we could not save her. Not there… not in the time we have."

"I won't give up." Mamoru said as he grabbed his black officer's jacket off a nearby chair and quickly pulled it on. "Someone has to be there to protect her. I can get in there, I'm still her guard… I'm trusted."

"Mamoru." Minako said firmly as she crossed the room. "Stop and think for a moment." She said as her hand circled around his wrist, stopping him from opening the door.

"Demande has three members of our team." She said as her dark blue eyes met his. "He has Mercury… he has Mars… and Jupiter." Her voice broke as she spoke each planet name. "Usagi… me… we're all that's left." She whispered as her eyes misted.

"And you have me." Mamoru replied quietly as he watched her.

"Not if you go after her." Minako replied as she hastily wiped away a tear. "They won't harm her… if anything, I suspect Demande will protect her. If it were you or me though… I doubt we'd receive the same reaction."

"Minako, I'm doing this with or without your help." Mamoru said firmly as his expression softened. "Though it would be easier with your help."

"Damn you Mamoru." Minako sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "You're going to make me regret saving the two of you yesterday."

"You'll need this." Luna said as she jumped onto the couch beside Artemis, a brilliant orange and golden pen in her hand. "Tonight… it'll finally work."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Usagi slowly turned a circle before the body-length mirror in her room on Prince Demande's private floor of the Black Moon Tower. She wore a white silk dress that seemingly clung to every curve of her body. The neckline was low, covered with thousands of tiny crystals, all reflecting the lights of the room like stars. The sleeves were long and went to her wrists but left her shoulders bare, exposed to the cool night air.

Her long, blond hair had been gathered into a series of braids and pinned onto the back of her head. A simple, silver band was wrapped around her head, holding a single diamond at the front that settled just at the top of her forehead.

If she'd ever felt like a princess before, now was certainly the moment. Her eyes took in the reflection that stared back at her. Her lashes were long and thick, heavy with mascara. Her lips were the perfect shade of pink. She no longer was the school girl that Demande had given a ride home just a week ago.

No, that girl was gone.

Usagi was no longer a school girl. Her mind, which had been consumed with final exams, the wrath of her headmistress and graduation, had taken a sudden turn. Now, she was Prince Demande's girlfriend. Not only that, she was also Sailor Moon… the one person that the Black Moon had been searching for, for five years.

Tonight, the full moon would rise on the anniversary of the Black Moon's greatest triumph. Tonight, her memories would return, and even the girl she was now, would be changed once again and this time, forever.

"Usagi?" Demande's soft voice floated over to her from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Come in." Usagi said as she turned to face Demande, who pushed open the door with a happy sigh.

He was dressed in a sharp gray suit, tailored perfectly to his tall and slender body. A dark gray cape sprouted from his broad shoulders, hanging just an inch above the floor. His hair was loose as always, but combed back out of his face. His brilliant blue eyes met hers as he walked in, his boots clicking quietly against the polished floor.

"Usagi… you look… heavenly." He told her as he took her hand in his and brushed his lips against the back of her hand.

"Thank you." Usagi whispered as she met his gaze.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he put a hand to her cheek. "That witch didn't hurt you did she?"

"No." She replied as she put her hand over his. "Officer Chiba made sure I was safe. We escaped and as soon as he could, be brought me back to the Tower."

"He will be commended for his brave actions." Demande said as he took a deep breath. "Though I am relieved to see you back and unharmed."

"I'm happy to be back." She admitted as she went to his outstretched arms and pressed her cheek against his broad chest.

Demande's arms circled around her, holding her tightly against him. For a moment, his shoulders trembled as he breathed in the scent of her hair. "I thought I'd lost you… I went through the city like a madman."

"You didn't." Usagi replied as she felt her own eyes stinging. "I came back to you."

"Somehow, I knew you would." Demande replied as his hands went to her hips and he pulled just far enough from her for their eyes to meet. "It's because we are destined Usagi. Tonight at the ball, I will present you to my people with your given name of Serenity. From this night on, your place will be only at my side."

As he spoke, Usagi felt a chill run down her spine. Behind him, darkness had begun to settle over the city and the low rumble of thunder shook the walls of the tower. She could feel the air around them grow electric, intensifying with each word he spoke.

"First, I have something for you." He said as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a brilliant diamond necklace. He turned her around before her mirror and gently placed it around her neck, just as his lips grazed the top of her shoulder.

"It's beautiful." Usagi whispered. Her fingers went to the necklace, tracing the small diamonds that dipped to a large diamond. She had never worn diamonds before and here she was, practically dripping with them.

"One day soon, you will be a princess. It is time you started looking like it… Come, we have a ball to get to." Demande told her as he took her hand and fit it into the crook of his elbow. He guided her out of the room and to the elevator which took them down to a middle floor.

Usagi blinked as suddenly the elevator doors opened and they were greeted by blinding lights casted from hundreds of crystal chandeliers that dotted the ceiling. The gentle buzz of conversation greeted them, highlighted with the soft hum of an orchestra playing. Thousands of people littered the walls of the massive ballroom, many of them seated at small circular tables while others were on the dancefloor, turning and spinning to the sound of music.

As she and Prince Demande entered the room all sound stopped as the people turned and bowed to their prince. Usagi could feel thousands of eyes upon her as Demande led her across the room and up the stairs to a balcony that overlooked the ballroom. There Commander Rubeus, Saphir and other members of the Black Moon leadership waited, all of them greeting their prince with a respectful bow.

Prince Demande greeted each person before turning to the microphone at the center of the balcony which the moment he stepped up to, caused the room to break into applause.

"My people!" Demande boomed as a grin stretched across his features. "Welcome, to the Black Moon's 5th anniversary ball. Tonight, we celebrate our great victory over the villainous sailor scouts and remember those that we lost—"

Usagi turned her attention to the sea of people below the balcony. She couldn't concentrate on Demande's words as he spoke, all she could feel was the heat of the ballroom, pressing against her cheeks just as another boom of thunder sounded, this time, rattling the massive windows that lined the ballroom.

"You okay Miss Tsukino?" Rubeus asked Usagi as he saw her take a step back to lean against the wall.

"Yes… it's just warm up here." Usagi whispered as she managed a weak smile.

"I'll get you some water." Rubeus said.

"No, really it's okay." Usagi said as she felt Saphir turn his attention to her, his eyebrows perked.

They quieted as Demande finished his speech to the cheers and applause of his people below. Usagi quietly joined in, politely clapping for Demande along with the rest of the people on the balcony.

"Usagi… come." Demande told her as he reached for her hand.

Suddenly, Usagi felt light-headed as she put her hand in Demande's and felt him draw her to his side, joining him before the microphone.

"Tonight, I have one last announcement." Demande said as he turned to Usagi. "I have chosen the woman who is to be at my side at last."

Usagi took a deep breath as she felt every eye on the room on her. She felt her knees shake dangerously as a single bead of sweat trickled down her neck.

"…the Lady Serenity." Demande said as he nodded to Usagi. "Who will day become Princess… and when we find the last of the sailor scouts… our queen!"

Usagi felt the room spin as cheers erupted and the music began again, causing the people below to resume dancing, spinning in circles like the wheels of a clock.

"Come Serenity, our people expect to see us dance." Demande said as he took Usagi's hand and led her back down the steps to the dance floor.

Usagi's breath grew ragged as her knees struggled to support her weight. It was all she could do to follow Demande, to concentrate on his back and not the room that was spinning around them.

She felt him turn and his left hand went to her waist. She could feel him draw her in closer as he took her right hand in his and suddenly they were off, spinning with the other couples on the dancefloor. She shut her eyes as the room became a blur and her legs shook. She could feel the darkness outside growing, the echoes of the storm that was raging just miles away, even the claps of thunder that were too weak to break past the noise of the ballroom.

"Serenity." Demande whispered in her ear. "It is done, our bond is known." He said to her as he continued to lead her around the floor. "No matter what this next year brings, as we draw closer to finding sailor moon, I want you by my side."

"Yes." Usagi replied as she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Prince Demande." Saphir said from behind them, causing Demande to stop suddenly.

"What is it?" Demande all but growled as Usagi leaned against him, the room still spinning.

"We may have a perimeter breach." Saphir said as he glanced at Usagi. "Someone has come into the building that wasn't authorized. Guards are looking now—"

"Sailor moon." Demande muttered as his eyes widened. "Serenity, go back upstairs… I will deal with this." He said quickly.

"I will escort her." Rubeus's voice said from behind Usagi.

"No, I need you to find the intruder." Demande said sharply as he glanced around the room. "Chiba!"

Usagi's eyes widened as she saw Mamoru appear, dressed in a sleek black officer's uniform with a high, starched collar. His jet black hair was combed back, away from his face, giving his sharp cheekbones a more prominent look. He bowed low to Demande.

"Take the Lady Serenity to my private floor and remain with her until I return." Demande said firmly as he placed Usagi's hand in Mamoru's. "Don't let anything happen to her or I will hold you personally responsible."

"You have my word." Mamoru replied as he put a hand on Usagi's shoulder to steady her.

Usagi watched as Saphir, Rubeus and Demande rushed off, followed by a sea of guards. She could sense alarm amongst the people around them on the dancefloor while the rest of the guests appeared unperturbed.

"Mamo… I feel sick." Usagi whispered, shutting her eyes.

"The full moon has risen." Mamoru replied as he glanced at the open balcony doors. "Let's get you outside in the fresh air."

Weakly, Usagi nodded as she felt Mamoru guide her to the end of the ballroom. He took her to the large, covered outside balcony which was largely empty. Beyond another clap of thunder boomed, though it sounded much farther off than earlier. She settled onto a padded chair, breathing a sigh of relief as her legs were relieved of her weight.

"Usako…" Mamoru whispered, his deep blue eyes taking her in.

"Don't say it Mamo." Usagi whispered as she finally opened her eyes and glanced at the heavy cloud cover which was dissipating around them.

"It's time." He breathed as a glimmer of moonlight broke through, cascading down onto the city.

Usagi felt her breath catch in her chest as she felt her entire body overcome with a tingling sensation, radiating from the tips of her fingers to the bottom of her feet. She turned to Mamoru to see his expression matching hers, seemingly feeling the same thing as his fingers curled around hers.

"Mamo… I feel it." She breathed as she shut her eyes. "I can feel it all coming back…"

"I feel it too." He whispered as his grip tightened on her. "I… I remember."

Usagi shook her head as tears stung her eyes. She could see Ami, Makoto, Rei, Minako and Mamoru all before her, swirling as if they were dancing around her. She could hear their screams, the last moments she had with them before they were dragged away. It was as if someone had opened the floodgates and memories were washing upon her, each one more devastating than the last.

"Ami… Rei… Makoto." Usagi whispered as she wiped away her tears. "They're here… he has them here."

"Usako." Mamoru gasped as he released her hand and pointed to her forehead. "The moonlight…"

Usagi took a deep breath as the tingling stopped with the moonlight trickling over her body. She felt herself lifted from the chair, suspended in the air as her forehead burned, revealing the crescent mark just below the brilliant diamond on her forehead.

Her eyes widened as she saw Mamoru below her, gaping at her as her body was enveloped by a brilliant white light.

The last thing she could see was a woman, hidden in the shadows with a long, staff in her arms, the top of which looked like a key. Her dark red eyes glimmered in the darkness, meeting Usagi's just as she passed out.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Please take a moment to leave a review! They keep me inspired to keep writing.**

Next chapter will be posted in two weeks!

I hope everyone is staying safe!


End file.
